


Ballet Makes Fools Of Us All

by KisumiCupid (gwenynnefydd)



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Ballet, Fluff, Homophobia, M/M, Nervousness, New Year's Kiss, Parties, Prejudice, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2020-02-27 09:23:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18736213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenynnefydd/pseuds/KisumiCupid
Summary: “If you look at a dancer in silence, his or her body will be the music. If you turn the music on, that body will become an extension of what you're hearing.”Dance AU. A tale of love and loss, of gaining more than you ever thought, and losing what you never thought you could, of cutting ties, taking chances, growing up and facing the fact that sometimes, memories do not match up to the reality.(Duplicate posting)





	Ballet Makes Fools Of Us All

**Author's Note:**

> This is a duplicate of [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3527036) \- I orphaned the work quite a while back, and am currently in the process of reclaiming some of my old orphaned works. The original gDoc this was written in is available as proof this is mine.
> 
> I also opted to repost it with its original title.

“ _Living in the wild wild west, the wild wild west!_ ”

The last foot came down with a decisive snap on the wooden studio floor. There was a moment of silence, before the room erupted into the sounds of high fives and general chatter. The _click clack_ of tap shoes permeated the air as the class dispersed, grabbing bags and clothes from on chairs and from the floor. A blond man stretched from his position on the floor, loosening the laces on his tap shoes and pulling them off, wriggling his toes with a sigh of appreciation.

“Jedediah!” One of the dancers grabbed his hand and pulled him upright. Jedediah looked up into the grinning face of a young dark-haired man, who hung his shoes around his neck.

“That was great, Jed!” the man said, unzipping his gym bag and offering it to Jedediah.

“It was good, wasn’t it Dexter?” Jedediah replied, picking up his shoes and chucking his shoes into the bag Dexter proffered and grabbing his everyday clothes. “How were your jumps this time?”

“Getting better every time I do them!” Dexter grinned.

“That’s great, ma-”

“Jedediah, a word!”

Jedediah broke off and turned around. The tap instructor was leaning against one of the mirrors, beckoning to him with a crook of his fingers. Jedediah sighed, knowing this was going to be an encounter he’d rather not have - the man was not only his instructor but also his college tutor, and any conversation preluded by the finger crook was normally a bad one.

“I’ll see you later, Dex.” he muttered, toeing on his trainers. Dexter gave him a sympathetic look, before scrambling out the door. Jedediah approached Larry with some degree of trepidation.

“What’s up, Larry?”

Larry gave a grim smile. “I think you know what I’m about to speak to you about.”

“Is it the thing you’ve been nagging me about for the last three weeks?”

“Mmhmm.”

“Do I need to be here if I know what you’re going to say, then?”

“It doesn’t seem to be getting in your head yet.” Larry sighed in annoyance, and ran a distracted hand through his hair. “Jed, you’re good on moving your feet, but your posture and form… it’s less than brilliant.”

“Less than brilliant? That’s the nicest way you’ve put it since you started nagging.”

“Yeah, ok, I was being polite. Jed, your form is _atrocious_ . Your footwork is impeccable, as always, but you _slouch._ Your armwork is lazy, and you are _always_ looking either at the other dancers or at the floor! Never out at the mirrors!”

Jedediah scuffed the tip of his shoe against the floor, and refused to look Larry in the eye. He knew his form wasn’t perfect, but _damn,_ did Larry have to be so hard on him all the time? It wasn’t like he wasn’t trying, but it just wasn’t _natural_ to keep your back straight all the time and fix a fake smile to your own reflection. He heard Larry sigh at his behaviour.

“Look, Jed, I know it’s awkward at first to get the form right. But you have exams in eight months, and you will fail them if you do not get this corrected!”

“Then what would you have me do? I’m already doing night classes, and you know I don’t have time for any more!”

“I don’t think the night classes are helping, Jed. I want you to drop them.”

Jedediah looked at him suspiciously. “Larry, what are you planning? You spent two hours convincing me to take the damn class, and now you want me to drop it?”

“I… have a proposition.” Jedediah leaned against the wall next to Larry, his expressions going from suspicious to speculative.

“Alright, I’ll bite. What is this… proposition?” he asked.

“Drop my class, and take mentoring instead.”

“From who? You’re the only tap teach in this part of town. Unless Nick’s still doing mentoring-”

“It’s from another student, but not Nick. Nick has enough to focus on with his final piece. The man I’m thinking of, he… doesn’t do tap, but I don’t think taking more tap lessons will help you.”

“Then how’s he going to help?”

“He’s good on form and posture. Plus, he wants to take on a student to improve his mentoring skills. I think you’ll be a great match.”

“...You’ve already told him I’d do it, haven’t you?”

“I may have mentioned I had someone lined up for him.”

Jedediah hit the wall with his fist. “Aww, Larry! You know how I hate being backed into a corner like this!”

“Jed, I can’t sit by and watch you fail your degree! I knew if I didn’t do this, then I would never convince you.”

Jedediah glowered, but even he knew Larry was right. As much as he hated being stiff backed and fake smiley, he needed this degree to get him by.

“Fine.” he said, folding his arms. “Who is this guy?”

Larry smiled, before indicating Jedediah should follow him. “His name is Octavius,.” he said as they walked down the corridor. “He’s one of the best dancers in his group, very good at what he does. He can be a little… stubborn, but-”

“He’s an absolute arse, isn’t he?” Jedediah interrupted, giving Larry a knowing look.

“What? No! He’s just like you - proud, determined… he’s just been raised differently, you know?”

Up a flight of stairs, and they reached a balcony overlooking a large, airy dance hall. The ceiling arched way above his head, the beams curved and sculpted into various types of vine. They trailed down to tall arch windows, the sills of which ran parallel to a line of mirrors that coated the two walls. The sunshine that streamed in from from the windows was the only light needed to illuminate the dance floor below, which was lined with long rows of dance railings and several dozen dancers. All of whom were wearing very, _very_ tight tights.

Jedediah finally realised exactly which class Larry wanted to put him in.

“Oh no. _No._ ”

“Jed, please-”

“No way! No sirree am I doing _ballet!_ There is no way I’m gonna make a fool of myself in front of these tight-toting pompous _asshats_!”

“Jed, _sit down._ ” Larry waited until Jedediah sat on a bench with a huff. “I know how you feel about ballet, how all you in the tap class feel about ballet-” Jedediah let out a snort. Larry ignored him. “-but _please,_ just watch them for a while? You won’t be taking classes with most of them, anyway.” Larry pointed to a dancer near the front of the hall. “You’ll only be dancing with him.”

Jedediah looked to see who this “him” was. A tall, dark haired man stood, stretching on his own by the barre. Jedediah could not make out any distinguishing features from this distance, only a crimson leotard and black knee length shorts, versus the fully black uniform of the other male dancers.

“You said his name’s Octavius, huh? He don’t look like much.” Jedediah said dubiously, leaning on the railing to get a better look. Larry chuckled.

“Wait until he gets dancing.”

There was a sudden clap, a few spoken words and the dancers quickly organized themselves into rows on the barre. Jedediah snorted, evidently unimpressed by their sheep-like order obeying. The piano started up - a slow piece, not one Jedediah recognised. The dancers began, moving like clockwork, repetitively moving this way and that. Not even Octavius was giving the goods promised by Larry, and half an hour in, Jedediah was tempted to call a coffee break and make a run for it. But before he could even mention the caffeinated drink, there was another clap, and the barres were pushed to the back of the hall. The piano started again, this time a faster beat that Jedediah vaguely remembered.

He turned to Larry. “Hey, I know this…”

“It’s from Swan Lake. You did a tap routine to it for your first exam here, with Dexter and… who was the other guy? Attila? It was the guy that left.”

Jedediah gave a noncommittal grunt, his eyes already drawn back to the floor. Some of the class had gone and sat at the sides of the hall. Octavius amidst a crowd of dancers on the floor, but Jedediah could not take his eyes off of him. He danced as if he were made of fluid, stretching this way and that in ways Jedediah could never hope to achieve. Every move he made was precise and to the point, even the faster, more complicated sequences. Jedediah stared as the man turned, one, two, three, four times, and landed it with perfect grace, his arms and legs moving in sync-

“His feet are _not_ supposed to do that.” Jedediah breathed as Octavius bounded around the floor on the very tips of his toes. “They are _not_.”

Larry said nothing, but gave Jedediah an amused glance.

* * *

“Hey, Octavius!”

They were out in the lobby, the class having ended a few minutes ago. The hallways were busy with students trying to get out to enjoy the last of the Thursday afternoon sunshine. The smell of mid afternoon coffee and reapplied body spray mingled in the air, hanging like a fine mist over the chattering crowd, who seemed to melt and meld into each other until they were one body. Had Octavius not been as distinctive looking as he was, Jedediah doubted Larry would’ve seen him at all.

Octavius looked different in the corridors than when he was in the studio. He dressed almost formally, which made Jedediah, in his hoodie and jeans, feel a little self conscious. The leotard was gone, replaced with a maroon shirt tucked into slate grey trousers. Bold, black framed glasses sat on the bridge of his nose, a crimson scarf was tied neatly around his neck, and he smiled with a mouth that seemed to be full of far too many teeth.

“Sir!” he replied, walking over to them. “How are you?”

“I’m doing great. You looked good in class today. Me and Jed here were on the balcony.” Larry replied, clapping a hand to Octavius’ shoulder.

“Thank you.” He gave Jedediah an appraising look. “You’re the student who wants mentoring?”

“Yeah, that’s me.” Jedediah replied, a little off put by the oddly formal tone the other man was using. “Name’s Jedediah.”

“Octavius.” The two men looked each other up and down, scoping each other out. Larry looked between them expectantly, but when no conversation was forthcoming, he took it upon himself to speak.

“Alright. I’m going to leave you boys to talk it out. Octavius, when did you say you were free?”

“Wednesday and Saturday evenings.”

“Good. Jed will take both slots.”

“I will?” Jedediah asked, frowning at Larry.

“You will.” Larry gave him a pointed look, and Jedediah held his tongue, looking away and scowling.

“I’ll write it down, sir.” Octavius murmured, eyeing Jedediah’s surly behaviour with a raised eyebrow.

“Alright. You boys discuss the particulars then, I’ll just be getting some coffee…”

Larry left, and the boys continued stare at each other, the silence getting more awkward at by the minute, until Octavius commented; “You’re not a ballet student.”

“Nah.” Jedediah snorted. “Guess Larry didn’t tell you either.”

“No. What do you do?”

“Tap. Need to work on my posture before next year though - Larry mentioned you’d be a mighty great help with that.”

Octavius flushed with pride at the compliment. “That I might. Tell me, how long have you danced?”

“Nearly ten years now.”

“And what grade are you at?”

“Scuse me?”

Octavius looked at him oddly. “Your grade? Your level? I can’t remember if tap students take grade exams…”

“We have grades, yeah.” Jedediah replied. “I just don’t see why my grade is important.”

“It just gives me an indication of what skill level you’re at.”

“Well, I must be piss poor by that standard.” Jedediah scuffed his shoe against the carpet. “I’ve never taken a grade exam.”

“You… _what_ ?!” Octavius stared at him as if he’d grown an extra head. “No grade, but- but _surely_ you took classes?”

“Nope. My sister taught me a few moves, then I just picked it up. Youtube videos, those old grey scale movies…”

“You… taught _yourself?!_ ” Octavius’ indignant tone triggered warning bells at the back of Jedediah’s mind. He glowered at the other man, mentally preparing himself for the snotty attitude he was bound to receive.

“I did. You got a problem with that?”

“I- no, but _yes_ \- but how did you get _here_ with no grades?!” Octavius’ indignant spluttering had turned his voice from a smooth accentless voice to an accent from the streets of Rome. Realizing the slip, Octavius blushed even more, but did not break eye contact with the man.

“I took a class here, as part of an open day. Larry was impressed, and made sure my application for an audition was granted. Said I was better than some of the boys on the course I was gunnin’ for.”

“I highly doubt that.”

“You calling me a liar?”

“I’m saying that Larry possibly exaggerated.”

“Hey, that ain’t fair!”

“There is no way you can be good without someone teaching you technique and poise!”

“Can to!”

“Can _not_. Your posture is probably terrible - those old movies never focused on technique, only on what looks good on screen-”

“Isn’t that what dancing is supposed to be? Looking good on screen is pretty important, man-”

“Improper technique can get you hurt, _permanently_.”

“I’ve been dancing this way for as long as I can remember, I ain’t hurt yet-”

“You will be if you don’t _learn_. Which is probably why Larry sent you to me.”

“He- ack.” Jed gave up trying to reason with the man, tired of the fighting. “So maybe you’re right. Maybe I am terrible. You gonna teach me or are you gonna stand there and insult me instead? Cause the chances of me helping you get mentoring experience for your resume are fast approaching _zero_.”

Octavius looked at him for a moment, evidently torn between fighting his corner and accepting the ceasefire for now. The man chose the ceasefire, snorting and flinging the tail of his scarf over his shoulder. “Fine. Six o’ clock, Saturday. Be there.”

He stormed away, the tail end of his red scarf fluttering behind him like a small cape. Jedediah watched him go, wondering how on earth he was going survive lessons with such a shallow minded _prick._

* * *

Jedediah put the lesson to the back of his mind, not wanting to contemplate the irritating man and his irritating snobbery for any longer than he had to. Instead, he spent time with Dexter, hashing out routines for work. Dexter not only danced in class with him but also lived and worked with him as a busker on the streets. He had no idea why, but Dexter seemed to attract punters far more readily than Jedediah on his own, and Dexter was also good company when the days were slow. Sure, Jedediah wished the boy would throw less house parties and pay more rent, but it was all good when they had a good day and their tip jar was full.

On Friday morning, they took dance boards out to the college quad, a large stretch of grassy park, lined by ash trees and crisscrossed by brick paths and flower beds. They set the boards near the large fountain in the center of the quad, far enough away from the main buildings to stop any noise complaints, but close enough to catch most of the student body leaving or joining for lectures. But not even the bright blue skies and the late autumn beat could entice anyone to spend more than a few moments in the quad, and by midday only a few punters had left a tip.

“Slow day today, huh?” Dexter commented, after about an hour of dance. Jed hmmed in response, looking around at the near empty quad. Most of the students were mingling inside the the building rather than outside it, which made attracting an audience rather difficult. Jedediah did not blame them - although bright and sunny, the autumn breeze was sharp and cold whenever it blew through. Jedediah contemplated giving today up as a bad job and skipping for coffee-

A flash of red caught Jedediah’s eyes, and he looked across. A gaggle of dancers had just left the main university building, heading across the quad towards the center of town. There was no mistaking the back of Octavius’ red scarf as he talked to one of his friends. He felt his hackles raise in anger over yesterday’s conversation. He wanted to wipe the smug grin from his tanned Italian face and prove to the smarmy git that he _deserved_ his place here.

He was going to show that boy _exactly_ what Jedediah Smith was made of.

“Hey Dex? I’m gonna do a bit on my own. Start up ‘Somewhere Over The Rainbow’, would you? The IZ version.”

“That old song?” Dexter scrunched up his nose. “Can’t you do something modern for a change? It’s bad enough we have to do all these old songs in class-”

“If you don’t like the songs, you can always switch to contemporary.” Jedediah interrupted, keeping one eye on Octavius’ back. “The song, please.”

“You ain’t gonna get no-one here with that song. But on your head be it.” Dexter threw the phone at Jedediah. “I’m going for coffee. Let me know when you’re done making a fool of yourself.”

Jedediah rolled his eyes, and played the song. It only took him a few seconds to get into the music, the moves coming to him as easily as flowing water. This was the dance that got him into this school, this was the dance that made the naysayers think twice about insulting him to his face, and this was going to be the song that smashed Octavius’ precious sense of superiority.

No-one needed good posture on the street, as long as you had fast feet the no-one gave a damn what the rest of you looked like. Big flashy arm movements were threatening, a straight back was arrogant. “Keep your head down” was the first rule he’d learnt when starting out on the street, unless you needed to thank someone. Looking at the audience was not an invite, it was a challenge, and your everyday punters didn’t want to be challenged on their commute. Jedediah’s job was to distract them long enough for them to drop a few coppers on their way from point A to point B.

If they hung around and attracted attention, then who was he to complain?

A small crowd had gathered since he began dancing, and he mentally gave a middle finger to Dexter. He chanced a look at Octavius, but the man still had his back to him. However, his friend - Ahk, was it? - had begun to look in his direction. He did a few complicated sequences, getting a few gasps from the audience and a bit more change in the jar. He gave them all a thankful nod, but his attention was still on Octavius. Octavius was the prize here, his attention and the shattering of his pompous preconceptions. Ahk had begun tugging on Octavius’ arm, gesturing towards the growing crowd, chatting animatedly as he pulled them both up onto a nearby bench to get a better view.

And then finally, Octavius turned, and looked straight at Jedediah.

Jedediah grinned.

_Perfect._

He started to move a little faster, his feet barely even touching the ground. He felt as if he was dancing on air, with a genuine smile on his face, none of that fake stuff Larry tried to get him to do in class. A few spins had the audience giving him a smattering of applause, a few jumps got a few cheers. A few glances at Octavius showed that even he was impressed, his mouth slightly agape. His friend was looking between them with an amused expression, and Jedediah wondered briefly if he was being far too obvious with his surreptitious glances.

He finished the routine with a complicated spin that got the entire audience cheering enthusiastically. He took a bow, to the amusement of the crowd, before looking up and locking eyes with Octavius, raising an eyebrow in silent question. Octavius’ eyes narrowed, his mouth snapping shut as he realised he’d been caught. The haughty look returned to his features, although a light pink blush now stained his cheeks. He gave a few words to his friend, before hopping down from the bench and stalking off, his scarf billowing melodramatically as he walked away. Jedediah snorted, pleased with himself.

“So,” he said to his audience, clapping his hands and feeling giddier than he had in a while. “who’s got any requests?”

* * *

Dexter’s face when he saw the amount of tips Jedediah had picked up was one the man would treasure for a life time. Dexter immediately claimed half of the money to buy “necessities”, although the numerous bottles he brought home was not exactly what Jedediah would’ve termed “necessities”. Saturday morning arrived as bright and as blue as the day before. Jedediah spent the morning in bed, catching up on sleep after staying up all night chasing after a drunk Dexter and his merry band of party attendees didn’t break anything. The afternoon had him nursing a headache over coffee, cereal and various Youtube videos, then later he went grocery shopping alone. The evening rolled in on the sound of repeats of Dexter’s favourite tv show and the casual chink of unwashed plates as Jedediah scrubbed them clean in the sink.

“Hey Dex?” Jedediah called as he scrubbed at a burnt-on stain attached to one of the frying pans. “Could you finish these dishes tonight? I’m going out in a bit.”

“Sure.” Dexter replied distractedly from the lounge, barely taking his eyes from his laptop screen. Jedediah sighed, before shrugging and making his way the front hall, pulling on an old pair of daps along the way. Dexter barely did any chores outside of doing laundry every few weeks, and that was because Jedediah refused to touch his dirty underwear. He had hoped that Dexter would take to washing up after some time living on his own, but no. At least he tried, though. He shrugged on a fleeced hoodie, but before Jedediah could touch the front door handle, he heard Dexter calling out to him.

“Wait! Where are you going?!”

“Out. I have a night class.” That wasn’t strictly true, but Jedediah knew he would not hear the last of it if Dexter found out he was doing ballet - the guy hated the ballet posse even more than he himself did.

“You don’t have a night class on Saturdays normally.” Dexter poked his head around the lounge door frame. “Where are you _really_ going?”

“To a night class. Seriously. It’s part of the thing Larry talked to me about.”

“Mmhmm. Sure. Except I know Larry doesn’t do weekends because Nick stays with him then.”

“It’s not with Larry.”

“Larry’s the only tap teach in this area, so excuse me if I don’t-” Dexter suddenly went quiet, and gave Jedediah a knowing look. “Oh. _Oh_. I see how it is.”

“What? What do you see?”

“You’ve got yourself a _girl_.”

Jedediah looked at him oddly. “What? How on earth could you equate this-” He indicated to his worn black daps and cotton tracksuit bottoms. “-with going out on a date?!”

“Well, you’re certainly acting too secretive to be going to a _class_. Given you’re wearing those clothes, it’s a girl you know well…” Dexter frowned in thought, before clicking his fingers and brightening. “It’s Amelia, isn’t it?!”

Amelia Earhart was a feisty red haired dancer from their shared classes. Jedediah had once dated her, but found her to be a far better friend than a partner. He also found she was rather more obsessed with Larry than with himself, but he didn’t hold that against her. Much.

“It’s not Amelia.” Jedediah said, flipping the door latch as he said so. “And now I’ve really got to go, or I’ll be late-”

“I’m gonna find out who it is, Jed!” Dexter called as Jedediah opened the front door and stepped out into the cold night. “Just you wait - you can’t keep nothing from me-!”

The door snapped shut before Jedediah could hear the end of Dexter’s yelling. Jedediah half expected the other boy to follow him up to the main university building, but a stroke of luck seemed to have befallen him, and he had a relatively quiet walk to his first mentoring class. Octavius met him in the foyer, dressed in his ballet leotard and black leggings. Forcibly tamping down the raising of his hackles at the sight of the man, Jedediah gave him a trepidatious once over.

“Just letting you know now that there ain’t no way you’re getting me into tights.” Jedediah told him firmly. Octavius snorted.

“I thought that may be a request too far.” He turned and headed down one of the hallways towards the smaller studios, tossing Jedediah a small mesh bag over his shoulder as he did so. “Ballet shoes.” Octavius replied to Jedediah’s confused look. “You’ll feel the floor better in them.”

They entered a small studio that Jedediah had never been in before, one with a large bay window on the wall facing the door, and a sheet of mirrors on the wall next to it. A line of barre’s split the room in two, making it look even cozier than it once was.

“Huh. Seems a bit small to be a class studio.” Jedediah commented, throwing his jacket and daps into a corner, where an athletic bag already sat.

“It’s normally used by the third years for self study.” Octavius replied. “I thought it would be best to conduct our meetings on… neutral ground.”

Jedediah nodded, a little offput by Octavius’ consideration. He was half expecting the other man to insist that the only place he’d work was in the ballet hall, or insist he’d only teach Jedediah in the proper attire, being the proper little _prima donna_ as was the norm for most ballet dancers. Or so he’d heard.

Perhaps this wouldn’t be so bad after all.

They started off with some basic stretches. Although there was room for both of them to do their own stretches themselves at opposite ends of the room, Octavius insisted that they do the same stretches within several inches of one another. It rubbed Jedediah the wrong way to think this snob of a guy didn’t trust him to do his own dang stretches, but he held his tongue. It would not end well if he criticized the stretch of a guy who could probably pull off a hyper split without wincing.

“Now that’s all done,” Octavius said, stretching out his back one last time. “let’s begin on your posture. I’m thinking we should start with some _porte de bras_ first-”

“Err, _no comprendo amigo._ ” Jedediah interrupted, looking at him in confusion. “The heck you trying to get me to do?”

“...I was speaking French, not Spanish.”

“Close enough, they both come from Latin.”

“Yes, but- oh, never mind.” Octavius got up off the floor, and offered a hand, which Jedediah pointedly ignored. “Porte de bras - movement of the arms. We’re going to go through a few different positions, straightening your posture after each one. Now, we’ll start in first position, and go from there. Like this.” Octavius demonstrated how to stand, and Jedediah tried to mimic him, feeling completely foolish as he did so. Octavius gave him a once over, and frowned, before reaching out and-

“Woah, woah!” Jedediah stepped away from the other man and defensively raised his arms. “Where are you putting your hands?!”

“I’m adjusting your posture.” Octavius replied, a slight blush gracing his cheeks. “If you’d let me-”

“D’ya think you could not be so grabby about it?” Jedediah interrupted, sidestepping Octavius’ attempts to get him into the correct position.

“I was not being-”

“Don’t touch me like that-”

“Jed-”

“I don’t like being manhandled-!”

“Jedediah!” Jedediah winced at the sharp tone, and immediately quietened. He thought he saw a flash of guilt cross Octavius’ face, but his face was neutral when Jedediah finally met his eyes. “Jedediah, I’m not going to… “manhandle” you.” Octavius said in a calmer, quieter tone. “Trust me on that. Now, back into first.”

Jedediah glowered at him, but did as he asked. He allowed Octavius to adjust his arms, barely stopping himself from flinching back at the gentle touches. Perhaps sensing his discomfort, Octavius spent little time touching the man, and more time murmuring where his hands and arms needed to be.

“Now,” he said once he was satisfied with Jedediah’s posture. “Follow my lead. We’ll start with _tendu,_ slide your foot to the side, that’s it, arms out in second… stomach in, roll your shoulders back, chin up. Alright?”

“Alright.”

“Okay, and _chasse_ , slide over the extended leg, lean across… stomach in, shoulders back, chin up… lean on your back leg and turn, arms like this in third…”

“Stomach in, shoulders back, chin up. I’ve got it.” The rest of the lesson went like so, with Octavius leading in various techniques and Jedediah copying. Octavius’ voice became hypnotic in its monotony after a while, and Jedediah found himself doing exactly what Octavius was doing without being prompted. Octavius did not attempt to hold him again, only murmuring and lightly tapping on an offending appendage if it was in the wrong position.

The lesson ended far sooner than he expected it to. The clock tower chimed eight just as Octavius and Jedediah finished their last few moves. Even Octavius looked vaguely surprised that the night had rolled in so soon.

“Well,” Octavius murmured after a moment. “I guess that’s that. You did good for your first lesson.”

“Thanks.” Jedediah replied, removing the ballet slippers from his feet. “You want these shoes back?”

“Keep them. You’ll need them for the next few lessons.” Jedediah nodded and tucked the shoes into a back pocket of his hoodie. Leaving the studio as empty as they found it, they walked in near silence to the foyer, and out the front doors onto the quad.

“Same time on Wednesday?” Octavius asked as they prepared to part ways.

“Sure thing. Same place?”

“Yes. Hopefully I can book the same room. I shall see you next Wed-” Octavius suddenly stopped speaking. He squinted across the quad, his face growing more and more horrified by the minute. Jedediah followed his gaze, and saw exactly what had put the fear of god in the other man - a red haired woman was stalking towards them, with a face as angry as the devil.

Jedediah had learnt very early on in their short lived relationship that an angry Amelia was something to be feared rather than fought.

“Oh _no_ . What have I done _now_?” Octavius murmured under his breath. Jedediah stared at him in surprise.

“What have _you_ done- You know Amelia?”

“Yes, I know Amelia. We’re friends.”

“But what- _how-?!_ ”

“Evening, boys.” Amelia interrupted his stuttering with the grace of a cat, looking between them with some amusement. “You make an odd couple. I didn’t know you boys knew each other.”

“We don’t.” Jedediah stated.

“We met a few days ago.” Octavius supplied.

“Larry’s request.”

“Hmm.” Amelia gave him a speculative look. “Well, you don’t look like you’ve been dragged into hell, so I’m guessing you boys are getting on. Heck, maybe Octavius here can knock some of those ridiculous preconceptions outta that head of yours.”

Jedediah humphed in irritation, and scowled when he noticed Octavius trying not to laugh. “Anyways,” he said, changing the subject very quickly. “How do you know ol’ ballet boots here?”

“ _Ballet boots_ -?!” Octavius sputtered indignantly.

“Oh, don’t get your knickers in a twist Octavius- Jedediah must like you if he’s already giving you nicknames.”

“I do not like him. I barely know him!” Jedediah piped up. Octavius gave him a hurt look that Jedediah missed entirely.

“Yeah, yeah, sure.” Amelia waved off his words with an airy hand gesture. “Anyways, I know Octavius because I originally did ballet with him.”

“You did _ballet-_ Why didn’t you tell me?!”

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe it was the little issue of you _hating ballet with every fibre of your being._ ”

“I don’t hate it, really-” Jedediah stuttered, flushing as he felt Octavius’ curious eyes on the back of his head. “I just think it’s poncy.”

“Poncy?” Octavius drew himself up to his full height. “I’ll have you know ballet is a noble art form spanning centuries-”

“See? All poncy and old fashioned!”

“Now see here-”

“Octavius,” Amelia interrupted their spat with a raised eyebrow. “don’t even bother. I’ve got bigger fish to fry right now. My fight’s not with you this time-”

“Oh, thank the heavens.” Amelia mock scowled at Octavius, to which Octavius grinned.

“Yeah, alright, you can piss off. Jedediah,” Amelia’s tone of voice turned saccharinely sweet, and Jedediah mentally braced himself. “would you kindly like to walk me home? Maybe whilst we’re walking, you can explain to me why your _darling_ roommate has been _staring into my living room for the past two hours?!_ ”

“I’m sure Dex wasn’t spying or anything-” Jedediah began, only to stop short at Amelia’s snort.

“He had binoculars, Jed. _Binoculars._ ”

“Oh. Um.” Jedediah looked at the floor, a light flush spreading across his cheek. “It’s a bit of a long story-”

“We’ll take the long way home then. See you, Octavius.” Amelia wrapped herself around Jedediah’s elbow, and began to drag him back across the quad. “Jed, you’d best start explaining. _Now._ ”

* * *

Autumn passed Jedediah by in a flurry of red scarves and orange leaves. After the awkward first lesson, Octavius and Jedediah finally settled into some form of tentativeship with each other, spending more and more time in lessons just talking and giving friendly nods and smiles whenever they saw each other in the corridors. Octavius’ work with Jedediah had begun to pay off in class, much to Jedediah’s surprise. The first time he’s caught himself doing the whole “stomach in, shoulders back, head up” routine in his tap class, he’d nearly fallen over in shock. Nowadays, it was something he was doing without thinking.

“You’re dancing is getting far more fluid, Jed.” Larry commented one day after class. “Those classes you’re taking are paying off then?”

“Yeah, they’re good.” Jedediah replied, packing his tap shoes into their case. “Still feel like a right ponce when I do them, but-”

“You’ll get used to it.” Larry finished with a grin. “I know how you work. I guess you’re getting along with Octavius just fine, then?”

“…He’s not as bad as you made him out to be.”

“From you, that’s practically a glowing letter of recommendation.”

“Yeah, alright, we get on. He’s a good man. Just posh as hell.”

Larry laughed, clapping Jedediah on the shoulder. “Alright, I won’t pry anymore. But let me know how those classes are going once in a while, alright? And say hi to Octavius for me.”

“Will do, Larry! I’ll tell him tonight.” Larry wandered off to talk to some of the other students, as Jedediah finished packing his bag. He zipped it up and swung it onto one shoulder, preparing to go home for the day.

“What was Larry on about, Jed?” Dex appeared at his elbow as soon as he had stepped out the front door.

“Oh, just those classes I’m taking.” Jedediah said airily. “You know, the ones that you keep insisting are dates.”

“So they’re actually classes?”

“Yep. Sorry to disappoint you, Dex.”

“Man. And I thought you might actually be getting some for once!”

“...Piss off, Dex.”

“Aww, don’t be like that, Jed! I’m just kidding with you! Come on, tell me about your lessons.”

“There’s not much to say about them.”

“Who teaches them? What do you do?”

“You don’t know the guy that does them. And all we do is stretch, do a few exercises, and then I go home. Nothing interesting at all.”

“...You’re being awfully clammy about it all.” Dexter noted, looking at him in suspicion. “What’s _really_ going on?”

“It’s…. it’s nothing.”

“You don’t like the classes?”

“I…” Did he like the lessons? Jedediah had no idea how to answer. He certainly enjoyed spending time with Octavius, but the actual classes? Dexter took his silence as an admission of guilt.

“Hey man, it’s cool. We all gotta do things we don’t like. I won’t pry if they’re _that_ bad. Though if I hear your doing something poncy like _ballet_ in your lessons, I’m getting involved.”

Although said jokingly, Jedediah could feel the undercurrent of disgust at the mention of the word ballet, and internally sighed. There was no way he could tell Dexter about Octavius and his classes with that kind of attitude. He did not like keeping things from his friend, but what choice did he have? Dexter would probably lose any respect he had for Jedediah. No, Jedediah would not tell him yet, and as long as Dexter did not pry, everything would be fine.

He was only taking these classes for this year. And a year wasn’t that long a time, was it?

* * *

Jedediah should have taken Dexter’s naturally curious and prying nature into account.

It was a Saturday evening, and Jedediah had just arrived back from a particularly gruelling class with Octavius. The man had chosen to work on Jedediah’s core muscles this week, which meant far too many planks and crunches and far too little actual dancing. His muscles felt sore and ached a little, but if it was going to help his grades, he was going to have to suck it up and take it.

Dexter was home this evening, which was unusual in itself - Saturday nights normally meant going out on the town for the other man. Instead, he was in the lounge, watching reruns of _Paranormal Activity_ on his laptop, surrounded by various food related debris. Jedediah took this all in with an air of surprise as he began to remove his sweaty dance clothes ready for laundry.

“It’s not like you to be in on a night like tonight.” he commented as he shucked off his dance trousers and threw them in the general direction of the washing machine. “Why aren’t you out?”

“Had stuff to do.” Dexter said airily. “How was your class?”

“It was… alright.”

“Which means it was terrible.”

“No, it was just… hard. He really put me through my paces today.” Jed chucked his hoodie onto a free chair and headed out of the room. “I’m going to grab a shower - don’t turn on the taps, alright?”

“Alright.”

The hot shower was like magic on his sore muscles, soothing the ache caused by Octavius’ classes. It wasn’t that he didn’t _enjoy_ the classes, Jedediah thought as he soaped himself up, he just didn’t much fancy all the prancing about. Today’s class was one of the better ones, even though planks and crunches were one of his most hated exercise practice, and Octavius made him do plenty of both. But it was good for him, and Octavius made for good company when he wasn’t trying to be all uppity and snobbish. Even better than Dexter on some occasions, come to think of it-

The shower suddenly went very, _very_ cold.

Jedediah let out a very unmanly shriek and dived out of the shower in record speed. He glared balefully at the offending stream of water, before wrapping a towel around his waist and storming down the stairs.

“Dexter, what did I tell you about _turning the fucking taps on when I’m in the shower-?!_ ”

Jedediah entered the lounge full of righteous anger, but stopped short as he took in the view of Dexter looking _very_ smug with Jedediah’s dance trousers in one hand and a very familiar pair of black ballet slippers in the other. He felt all the colour drain from his face.

Oh _shit._

He’d left his ballet shoes in his trouser pocket.

And Dexter had found them.

Jedediah opened his mouth to defend himself, to utter any kind of excuse about why he had ballet shoes in his pockets, but all that came out was a strangled “Do you _always_ go through my dirty laundry?!”

“You leave change in your jeans sometimes.” Dexter said in explanation. He shook the ballet slippers. “What are these doing in your pockets?”

“They’re Amelia’s?” Jedediah tried. Dexter looked at him as if he was an idiot.

“Nice try. They’re in your size.”

_Damnit._

“Yeah, alright, they’re mine.”

“And _why_ do you have them?”

“I… Larry’s asked me to take some ballet classes. To improve my posture.”

“And you _agreed?!_ ”

“I didn’t have much of a choice! I was on the verge of failing my classes, I had to do _something._ ”

Dexter snorted. “You always have a choice, Jed. What about night classes? Mentoring with the tap third years?”

“You _know_ I’ve tried night classes. And none of our third years do mentoring.”

“You could’ve travelled outside the area!”

“With what money? The money that you spend on houseparties?!”

“You wouldn’t need the money if you actually _tried_ in your classes!”

Jedediah reeled back, stung. “That’s not _fair_ .” he hissed angrily. “I tried my hardest to get in this place - you think I’m going to chuck that away over a _ballet class?!_ ”

“But it’s _ballet,_ Jed!”

“And it’s helping!”

“How on earth can it help? You think becoming one of those poncy, ass kissing, cock sucking _pricks_ is going to help you get a better grade?!”

“That’s not what ballet is about- I’m not-”

“You gotta be pretty damn gay to be _happy_ prancing about in tights and skirts-”

“We don’t prance around in skirts-”

“We?! _We?!_ You and your ballet posse have become a _we._ That’s why you didn’t want to tell me about this - you were too ashamed to admit that you were ass kissing some _ballet boy-toy!_ ”

There was silence. Dexter was flushed and panting heavily, but he had a triumphant look about him, almost entirely certain in what he was saying. Jedediah felt as if he had been punched.

“Dex, me and Octavius-”

“ _Octavius_. He even has a pansy sounding name.” Dexter grumbled bitterly. Jedediah ignored him.

“Octavius and me aren’t a thing. He teaches me how to have good form, how _not_ to injure myself. Do you want me to be hurt?”

“Of course I don’t. Don’t change the subject. We’re talking about your grubby little fairy-”

“Octavius is far cleaner than you, It has to be said-”

“-putting his grubby little hands all over you. Bet he gets hard touching you like that-”

“You can’t exactly hide something like that in _tights_ , Dexter.” Jed interrupted. “And I’m not discussing this anymore. Octavius and I aren’t a thing, I am not gay, and our lessons are fully educational. Alright?!”

Dexter looked as if he was prepared to argue, but Jedediah gave him a glare, and climbed back up the stairs to return to his shower. He would have to deal with Dexter’s cold shoulder for a few days, he knew that, but right now he did not care. Dexter held grudges like no other person he knew, but Jedediah was not about to beg his forgiveness. Dexter would strop and throw things, but give him a few weeks and he would be apologising, if only to get ahold of more tip money for another house party. Jedediah just hoped that Dexter’s anger would not be too destructive this time.

He came downstairs the next morning to find his ballet shoes ripped into pieces on the breakfast table.

* * *

Dexter did not speak to Jedediah the next day, nor the day after. Jedediah tried to get him to speak, but the boy simply turned away or turned up the volume on whatever film he was watching. He made sure to be nowhere near Jedediah in class, and didn’t come with him when Jed went busking to raise funds to get a new pair of shoes. On Tuesday, Jedediah gave up trying to speak to him, and asked Amelia to take him to get a new pair of slippers.

“I can’t _believe_ he did that!” Amelia was still hissing angrily about Dexter half an hour later, as they queued in the local dance store, waiting to pay for Jedediah’s new shoes. “That good for nothing little-”

“He was scared and angry, Amelia.” Jedediah tiredly explained, handing over a new pair of ballet slippers to the cashier. “He wasn’t in his right mind.”

“That doesn’t excuse it.”

“But it does explain it. I bet he’ll be sorry soon enough. And anyways, I couldn’t where Octavius’ old ballet slippers forever - I would’ve had to have gotten new ones at some point.”

“Old slippers-? Jed, he bought those especially for you to use.”

What?!” Jedediah looked at her in surprise.

“It’s true.”

“He never told me that. I thought- never mind. How did you know?”

“He called me up, asking about your shoe size. He wouldn’t tell me why, but he insisted on knowing.” Amelia took the bag with the new shoes in from the cashier with a smile. “One of the weirdest conversations I’ve had in a while.”

“Oh.” Jedediah hung his head. “Now I feel terrible for leaving Dex with my shoes.”

“Oh, stop your self pity, boy.” Amelia grumbled, handing him the bag,. “It’s not your fault.”

“I should’ve kept them safe in my room or something-”

“Jed. Seriously, stop.” Amelia turned to him, and planted her hands on her hips. “It’s not your fault Dexter is a spoiled brat-”

“He’s not-”

“Yes he is, and you know it. _But you are not responsible for him_.”

“I know, I know, but-”

“No buts. You’re not at fault.” When Jedediah continued to look guilty, Amelia punched his shoulder. “Come on, perk up. I’m meeting Octavius for coffee at Caffe Destino this afternoon. You should come join us - maybe Octavius can knock some sense into you, seeing as you won’t listen to me.”

“Alright.” Jedediah sighed, giving up the fight for now. “Let me check if I’ve got enough change-”

“Don’t worry about that, it’s my treat.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive. Now get that scowl from your kisser before you frighten everyone on the street.” Jedediah snorted, before following Amelia out of the store and over the road to Caffe Destino.

Caffe Destino was not a large cafe by any means. It was long and narrow, the mauve ceiling sloped something terrible, and the only thing that made it look bigger were the long windows that lined one wall. Large oak arches supported the ceiling and encroached ever further into the small space, and yet the cafe attracted a fair number of patrons, who somehow managed to cram themselves around tiny tea tables.

Jedediah saw Octavius’ red scarf long before he found the man’s face. He was talking to a man stood in shadow, his eyes bright and his hands so excited that they were nearly overturning the table. Amelia led Jedediah to their table, weaving in and out of people with ease.

“Heythere.” she greeted them, flopping into an empty chair. Jedediah sat down in the seat next to her, sending a quick smile to Octavius who sat opposite.

“Afternoon Amelia.” Octavius replie. “Jedediah, nice to see you again. Have you met Ahk? He’s a third year, and my flatmate.”

Octavius indicated to the man who’d just stepped out of the shadow of one of the arches. Ahk was a tanned, well dressed man, with a boyish exuberance to his features. He did not dress formally like Octavius, preferring loose tank tops and tight jeans to Octavius’ collared shirts. Jedediah reached out and shook his hand, noticing the large amount of bracelets and amulets on his arms as he did so.

“It’s nice to meet you at last.” Ahk said, flashing a Hollywood style grin. “Octavius and Amelia speak of you often. What can I get you?”

“Um... A frappucino sounds good. I don’t mind which flavour.”

“A sweet tooth, hey? I’ll get you the same as Octavius then - you’ll like that one. Amelia, your usual?”

“Yes please - put Jed’s order with mine, I’m paying for his. Also maybe some flapjacks?” Amelia gave Jedediah a wink. “I know how they’re your favourite.”

“Alright, be right back then.” Ahk weaved his way to the front counter, leaving Amelia, Jedediah and Octavius by themselves.

“So Jedediah,” Octavius said. “what brings you here? Not that you aren’t welcome, but I would’ve thought you’d be working about now.”

“Oh, I was earlier. But Amelia took me shopping to get me some new gear.”

“I see. New shoes?” He nodded at the bag Jedediah had put on the table.

“Yes. New ballet slippers.” Amelia supplied.

“Oh. Was there something wrong with the ones I gave you?”

“Oh no, they were fine! They were good.” Jedediah replied hastily. “There was just… a bit of an incident involving them.”

“An… incident?” Octavius looked between the two of them for an explanation. Amelia looked to Jedediah expectantly. When Jedediah was not forthcoming with a response, Amelia rolled her eyes and explained for him.

“His flatmate ripped them apart.”

“ _What?!_ ” Octavius looked as if he had been mortally wounded. Jedediah glared at Amelia.

“You could’ve given some context there, Amelia.”

“Oh yes, sorry. Jed’s ballet-hating roommate threw a tantrum and ripped Jed’s shoes apart.”

“That’s not much better.”

“Would you like to explain then, Jed?” Jedediah scowled in response. Octavius flicked his eyes between the two of them, silently trying to figure out what on earth was going on.

“Alright, fine. Dexter was angry that I didn’t tell him about our lessons.”

“And he ripped your shoes apart because of that?”

“...He found out after finding my shoes in the laundry. We had a bit of a heated discussion after that. Sorry about the shoes, Octavius.”

“Why are you apologising? It wasn’t you who ruined the shoes-”

“But if I had hidden them properly, then-”

“Oh god, please don’t blame yourself again.” Amelia groaned, resting her head on the table. “Octavius, please tell him it’s not his fault.”

“Jedediah, you are not to blame.”

“But-”

“No buts, Jed.” Amelia interrupted.

“If it helps, you are forgiven.” Octavius added. “Although there is nothing you need to be forgiven for.”

“I just-” Jedediah sighed and fell silent at their twin looks of determination. “Alright, fine, you guys win. It’s not my fault.”

“Good.” Octavius said, smiling. “But I feel I must ask something - is it a habit of your roommate to go through your pockets?”

“Only when he’s doing the laundry. He checks the pockets for loose change.”

“And that makes it ok?”

“Doesn’t Ahk check the pockets of your clothes when he does laundry?”

Octavius snorted. “Ahk is not allowed near the washing machine with my clothes. Not after the last time.”

“I feel there is a story to be told here.” Jedediah grinned. “Go on, tell us.”

“Well…”

The rest of the afternoon passed in relative pleasantness, filled with story swapping and the gentle aroma of coffee and herbal tea. As evening began to roll away, the group began to ease up and relax. Octavius’ natural accent became more and more pronounced as time wore on, and Jedediah found himself opening up and engaging more with the conversation. Several times, he found himself snorting into his frappucino, the walnut and maple cream sticking to his chin and lips like a frothy beard as Ahk and Octavius tried to out-humiliate each other, be it with Ahk’s adventures with the coffee machine, or Octavius and what was simply dubbed “the John incident’.

The sun fell behind the town skyline, illuminating the cafe with orange sunrays and long shadows. Ahk left them a little while after sunset, claiming the need to study at home. Amelia claimed tiredness soon afterwards, leaving Octavius and Jedediah alone together, discussing the merits of various ideas and topics over leftover coffee foam. They were happily discussing films when the cafe owner very politely kicked them to the curb.

“So tell me, Ockie.” Jedediah was saying as Octavius walked him back home. “One film you never watch again and why. _Go._ ”

“Oh, you’re going to laugh at me for this.” Octavius groaned. Jedediah nudged him in encouragement.

“Oh come on, I’ve already told you my hatred of _It_. What film?”

“...It’s _Antz._ ”

“ _Antz_?” Jedediah raised an eyebrow in surprise. “The Disney film?”

“It was Dreamworks. I watched it when I was younger, and the scene with the acid shooting termites-” Octavius broke off and shuddered. “Nope. I couldn’t deal with it. Hid behind the settee. I can’t even bring myself to watch it even now.”

“Aww,” Jedediah cooed, his grin as wide as his face. “Did the big mean bugs scare baby Ockie?!” He mock pouted at the other man. Octavius scowled at the other man.

“I was seven, don’t be mea- hold on, did you just call me Ockie?”

“Yeah.” Jedediah grinned at him. “Octavius is such a mouthful.”

“You’ve been doing fine with it up until now.”

“Yeah, but I fancied a change. Come on, you can make up a nickname for me. I won’t mind.”

“Alright…” Octavius thought for a minute, before grinning at Jedediah. “... _polpetto_.”

“Wait, is that Italian? What does it mean?”

“It means ‘meatball’.”

“Oh come on, that’s just rude.” Octavius laughed, and Jedediah glowered at him, before breaking face and laughing too. They mocked and ribbed each other all the way back to Jedediah’s house, which was remarkably dark and quiet for the time of night. Jedediah was immediately suspicious, and wondered where Dexter was.

“You going to be alright in there?” Octavius asked as they came to a stop. “You seem… tense.”

“I’m just wondering where Dexter is. The house shouldn’t be dark if he’s home.”

“You don’t think he’s done anything else to your things and left before you got back, do you?”

“No… no. Dex isn’t like that - he just breaks stuff when he’s angry, and then sulks for a few days. It’ll be fine, don’t worry.”

“If you’re sure…”

“Yeah, it’s cool. I’ll see if Dexter turns up later or something. See you tomorrow, Ockie?”

Octavius grinned at the nickname. “See you tomorrow, _polpetto._ ”

* * *

Dexter did not speak to Jedediah until a few days after Halloween, following a series of house parties that left Jedediah far too exhausted than to do anything but forgive him. But as November turned to December, and the wet, rainy weather changed into thick flurries of snow, it became very apparent that an undercurrent of tension sat between the two. Dexter had begun going out a lot more often, and often woke Jedediah up by coming home raging drunk, accompanied by many of his flunkies, mainly Capone or Able.

Jedediah spent much of his time with Amelia and Ahk and Octavius nowadays. Friday coffees had become a thing, and it was a common sight to see the four of them discussing something intensely over a multitude of drinks and snacks. Octavius and he were now thick as thieves, and it was a very rare occurrence that you saw one without the other. Often enough, Jedediah would wait for Octavius up on the balcony as the other man practiced, or Octavius would pick him up after work and walk him home.

“I don’t see how you can spend so much time together.” Dexter said during one of his more lucid moments. “You’ve known him for three months, and you’re already in each other’s pockets. It’s _weird_.”

“I like him.” Jedediah replied, his fingers busy texting said man. “He’s good.”

“You spend every waking moment with him, and all you can say is that ‘he’s good’?”

“Yeah.” He smiled down at the latest text from Octavius. Dexter snorted at him

“Aww, come on man, tell me. What’s up with you two? Not even you and I are that close. I wouldn’t be surprised if you two pick out each other’s _boxers_.”

“Well, I can pick out your boxers if you want…”

“Don’t you _dare_.”

Dexter was not the only one who was thinking this. Whispers followed Octavius and him around like moths to a flame. Often, the level of conversation would die in volume when they entered, and rise again when they left. Both Ahk and Amelia were doing their best to shut down conversations if they arose around them, but Jedediah could not but help hear the words “gays”, “fags” and “lost cause” following him and not be tempted to hit something.

Jedediah did not fancy Octavius. He did not. He and Octavius were very close friends, but nothing more. He definitely did not fancy him. Wasn’t it normal to want to spend your free time watching your friend dance? Wasn’t it ordinary to crave his company in his free time? To crave his touch, to feel as if sparks were on his skin when his fingertips brushed it? Was it not normal to wonder about how kissing him would feel-

...Okay, maybe he had a bit of a thing for Octavius.

“Jedediah?” Someone was waving a hand in front of his face. Jedediah blinked, coming back to himself. He was sat up on the balcony over looking the dance hall. Octavius was sat next to him, watching him with an amused look on his face.

“You were completely lost in your own thoughts.” he commented, his lips quirking upwards in a half smile.

“Yeah, I was, wasn’t I?” Jedediah replied with an easy grin. “Completely away with the fairies, then.”

“Did the fairies have anything to say?”

“Just-”

“Yes, do tell us what you two fairies have to say.” came a drawling voice from behind them. “I’m sure it would be _very interesting_ to hear.

Jedediah looked around. A tall bronzed man stood behind him, still dressed in a leotard, He bore a very strong resemblance to Ahk, in the way he held himself and in his facial expressions. He was flanked on both sides by shorter, broader men, who evidently were providing the muscle in this venture.

“Kah.” Octavius greeted warily. “How... surprising to see you here.”

“Octavius. I wish I could say it was surprising to see you up here, but it’s not. Your precious little _boyfriend_ spends all his waking moments up here.” Kah smiled sardonically. “Enjoying the view?”

The two men behind him sniggered. Jedediah got to his feet, fully intending on storming right up to the man and slapping the smile from his face. He felt Octavius lay a restraining hand on his arm.

“Steady, Jedediah.” Octavius murmured to him. “He’s not worth your spit.”

“Ah yes, because you would know all about the value of your shaggy haired nancy boy’s spit.”

“And what exactly is that supposed to mean?!” Jedediah asked angrily.

“Only that we _all_ know what you and your little twink here have been getting up to behind closed doors. You can’t deny it-”

“I don’t need to. There ain’t nothing wrong with what we might or might not be doing.”

Kah was about to reply, but was caught off guard by Jedediah’s flippant answer. He stuttered angrily for a few moments, before shutting his mouth and simply glaring. Jedediah smiled.

“You know,” He said easily. “When I listen to people like you, there are two words that come to mind. ‘Delusional’ is one. ‘Weirdo’ is another.”

“People like _me_ \- I’m the normal one here!”

“Yeah, people like you. Bigots. And I can assure you, you couldn’t be less normal if you tried.”

“Why you-! It’s not me who thinks homosexu- homa- ho-”

“Don’t even bother, Kah, you can’t even _pronounce_ the word.” He grabbed his hoodie from the bench. “Come on Ockie, let’s get out of here.” He went to leave, but was stopped by Kah reaching out and grabbing his free arm. Out of the corner of his eye, Jedediah saw Octavius squaring up to the other man

“Now listen here, you limp wristed pansy _freak.”_ Kah growled at him, squeezing his arm until Jedediah felt it might burst. “I will not stand for this.”

“It’s absolutely none of your business-”

“I will not stand for two upstart little _poofs_ ruining the name of this school!”

“Ruining’s a bit of a strong word-”

“Listen to me, and listen to me _good._ I _will not_ dance in the same room as your _perverted_ little boyfriend! Either you two break off whatever is between you, or your little fag friend over there is going to get something _broken!”_

Jedediah pulled himself to his full height in anger. “Was that a _threat?!_ ”

“Why _yes_ , I think it _was._ I can’t quite decide what I really want to break first - maybe his _leg,_ seeing as that will stop the little _creep_ from ever dancing professionally-”

Jedediah felt his self restraint snap. _No-one_ threatened Octavius in front of him. That was _it._

He looked over at Octavius, raising an eyebrow.

Octavius hesitated, then nodded, and let go of his arm.

Jedediah whirled around and punched Kah right in the middle of his smug looking face.

* * *

“So you claim that Mr Kahmunrah began the fight?”

The altercation with Kah had not gone well. Octavius was nursing a bruised shoulder, Jedediah’s nose had only recently stopped bleeding, and both had been caught mid fight and sent to The Office. Kah and his flunkies had been spoken to first, and had left looking very grumpy indeed. Octavius and Jedediah were now sat in the principal’s office, facing the stern gaze of the school’s principal, Theodore “call me Teddy” Roosevelt.

“Yes sir.” Jedediah murmured in response to the principal’s question. “He grabbed me, and threatened Octavius.”

“And you did not try to leave?”

“We did try - Kah grabbed me when we were heading for the door.”

“I see.” Teddy leaned back in his seat, and whistled. “You two really did a number on those men.”

“Please sir, Octavius is not at fault - he only got involved when Ivan tried to grab his neck. Don’t punish him for something that is my fault.”

“I don’t plan to - I believe your story, son. It corroborates with Mr Kahmunrah’s story, at any rate.”

“He admitted to it?”

“Oh no, he refused to explain himself and claimed he had a right to, and I quote, ‘defend the sacred reputation of this school against queers’.”

“Oh.”

“I think you see the problem we have here. We have to make sure something like this doesn’t happen again.”

“What will you do, sir? Split us up? With all due respect, I don’t want to be split from Octavius-”

“Split you two apart?! Oh no, that will not do! If there is something between you two, I support it wholeheartedly! It is past time the dance classes integrated more fully with each other! It would not help no-one if we split you two apart.”

“But-”

“My opinions may differ from that of the general dance community, but this is my school, and I make the rules here! Mr Kahmunrah was very wrong in what he said, and he will be writing both of you a letter of apology, as well as being suspended for the injuries he attempted to commit on both you and Mr Octavius. Anyone else caught doing the same as what he attempted will also have the same punishment.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“Don’t thank me yet boy, we still have your punishment to decide on. A good fight may build moral character, but not if it happens on school grounds. You happened to break the nose of Mr Kahmunrah, as well as land some minor injuries on Mr Bonaparte and Mr Ivan.”

“I know sir.”

“If you had broken any other part of Mr Kahmunrah’s body, I may have had to suspend you.” Teddy gave Jedediah a pointed look. “But luckily for you, I consider Mr Kahmunrah to be at fault here. And anyways, a distinguishable nose can help some careers get under way! You will only be getting a warning.”

Jedediah gaped at the principal. “Really?” he said, fairly astounded. “That’s all I’m getting?”

“You should take it seriously, young man. Any other altercations, and you will be suspended.”

“Of course sir.”

Teddy clapped his hands. “Good. Now, I believe Miss Sacagawea will be bringing in a first aid kit in a few moments. I trust you two boys can patch yourselves up?”

“Yes sir.”

“Bully!” And with that, the principle strolled out of the office. A few moments later, a lady who Jedediah guessed was Miss Sacagawea entered, armed with a green first aid box and two ice packs.

“Here you go.” she said in a soothing, calm voice. “If there’s anything that is a little more serious that needs to be looked at, don’t hesitate to call. Octavius, I will need to speak to you afterwards.”

“Of course.” Octavius replied respectfully. She gave him a smile, before leaving the two to their own devices. Jedediah raised an eyebrow in question.

“She’s my course tutor.” he explained. “She’ll probably want an explanation and a talk on whether I can still dance when Kah comes back.”

“Ah, I see.” Jedediah flicked open the first aid case. “You want me to ice your shoulder? Bonaparte hit it pretty hard.”

“If you could.” Octavius sat up on the edge of Teddy’s desk, wincing a little. Jedediah grabbed an ice pack, and gently held it against the bruising flesh. Octavius hissed in pain, but did not move away.

“Sorry, kemosabe.” Jedediah murmured. “but this has to be done.”

“I know,” Octavius replied. “Thank you for defending my honour, by the by.”

“S’no problem. I only wish you didn’t have to get hurt.”

Octavius shrugged. “I couldn’t leave you to fight him by yourself. He was rather brutish in his description of you - I couldn’t stand idly by.”

“Well… thanks.” Jedediah gave him a small smile. “Kah just has a weird hang up about gay people. I can’t see exactly why he’s got such a problem with it - gay people are just normal people, you know?”

“You mean, you would not… mind?”

“Mind what?”

“If I was… you know. Gay.” Jedediah looked quizzically at Octavius. Octavius was looking down at his hands, fiddling quietly with a loose hangnail.

“It would be... kind of hypocritical if I did take issue.” Jedediah said slowly. Octavius looked up at him in surprise.

“You’re…? But Amelia-”

“I swing both ways.”

“Ah. I see.” Octavius was silent for a moment. “I’m afraid I’m only in one camp.”

“That’s fine. Truly.” Jedediah gave him a supportive smile. “I’ve got your back if anyone got a problem with it, right?”

“And I have yours.” Octavius smiled back at him, gently taking Jedediah’s free hand and giving it a supportive squeeze. Jedediah felt his stomach flip at the touch, but before he could say or do anything, the principal’s office door suddenly jerked open. Jedediah felt Octavius’ hand slip from his as both Amelia and Ahk tumbled in, both red in the face, dishevelled and breathing heavily. Or at least, Amelia was dishevelled- Ahk had begun to straighten himself out as soon as he came into the room.

“We came as soon as we heard.” Amelia said, leaning heavily on the door jamb. “We had to run from the other side of the quad to get here. What happened?”

“Kah happened.” Octavius supplied.

“My brother?” Ahk asked. “Looks like he did a number on both of you.”

“It’s not too bad. Jedediah managed to break his nose.”

“You did?” Ahk turned to Jedediah. “Lucky. I’ve been waiting years to do that.”

Jedediah laughed in surprise. “You don’t get on, I take it?”

“Never have, and never will.” Ahk replied. “By the way, you might want to get some ice on that eye of yours. It’s looking bad.”

“It’s not too bad. I’ll look at it once I’ve sorted Ockie’s shoulder-”

“Jed, stop being such a _masochist_.” Amelia interrupted, sighing. “Just get over here and let me get some ice on that thing.”

“But-”

“I’ll deal with Octavius’ shoulder.” Ahk’s tone brooked no further argument, and his hand was already reaching over to take the ice pack from his hand. Jedediah let him take it with only some minor grumbling, moving from the desk to give him room. Amelia tugged him over to a pair of chairs in the corner, moving out of earshot of the other men.

“Hold still, this is going to be painful.” Amelia told him as she took the other ice pack and planted it quite forcefully on his face.

“Ow, could you not be a little gentler?!”

“I said it would hurt.”

Jedediah glowered at her from his good eye, and Amelia just smiled cheekily. As Amelia tended to his black eye, his good eye wandered across and began watching Ahk ice Octavius’ blackening shoulder. The cuts to his face and neck were dripping crimson blood down his chin, and it made Octavius look... human. Touchable. He had worried that Octavius was seriously hurt, that his inability to control himself had meant Octavius would not be able to dance for a few days, but Ahk seemed to be patching him up just fine. Even though he wasn’t doing anything special, and Jedediah was certain he could’ve done the same thing. Feeling jealousy stir in his gut, he forced himself to look away.

“Finished making gooey eyes at our Octavius?” Amelia asked impishly, having watched him with a raised eyebrow.

“Wasn’t watching him.” He replied sullenly. Amelia chuckled quietly.

“Man, you’ve got it bad for him. You‘ve barely kept your eyes off him.”

“...I do not fancy him.”

“Mmhmm.”

“I do not- stop looking at me like that.”

“I’m going to keep looking at you like this until you stop kidding yourself.”

“Really, Amelia?”

“Really really.” Jedediah gave her an annoyed look, but the pink tinge creeping up the back of his neck showed that Amelia was bang on the money.

“Don’t worry, boy.” Amelia said quietly, her earlier mirth dampened down to a soft smile. “It’ll be our secret. You tell him when you’re ready.”

“Look…” Jedediah sighed, and looked back at Octavius. “I just… have a thing for him. He makes me feel… happy. That’s all. It’s no basis to date someone though - who knows what skeletons Octavius has in his cupboard that I don’t know about?”

“It’s a good start, isn’t it though? And you’ve stuck with him for this long, there’s not much you don’t know about him, I can assure you of that.”

“Yeah, well… I don’t want to ruin our friendship over some flight of fancy.”

“Ah yes, the woes of Jedediah ‘I don’t want to ruin things even though I am still friends with almost all of my exes’ Smith. Come on Jedediah, why are you really holding back? Octavius is lean, good looking, kind, sweet… you can’t really get much better than him.”

“He’s also a _massive_ snob.”

“Well, we can’t all be perfect. Doesn’t mean you should shoot your chances down in flames.” Jedediah ignored her, and continued to absolutely not watch Ahk gently switch the ice on Octavius’ shoulder with a hot flannel. He might’ve managed to convince himself that he was not getting jealous over the intimacy between the two had Amelia not chosen that moment to lean across and whisper into his ear;

“ _He’s a bit of a fixer upper…”_

Jedediah pushed the giggling Amelia off the desk.

* * *

The fight with Kah seemed to have caused the vast majority of the school to get off their backs. Jedediah’s black eye faded in a few days, but the fearsome way he strode with his battle scars in plain sight did not vanish from people’s minds. Now they seemed almost afraid of them, and would often skitter out of their way as they strolled down the corridor. This suited Jedediah just fine - not having to struggle against crowds of whispering people who stopped mid step to gawk was a blessing.

But the movement of time brought newer problems - namely that of Christmas. Thick, white flurries of snow at the start of December had started the Christmas hype, and there wasn’t a place you could go that wasn’t covered in tinsel or blasting out Christmas music. Jedediah had initially dithered between being overjoyed that it was Christmas and terrified of having to find perfect gifts for everyone, but Amelia had very luckily solved all his problems for him.

“Secret Santa!” she had cried out one day as they were exploring the Christmas market. “Come on, it will be fun!”

“Secret Santa?” Octavius asked, a furrow in his brow. “I’ve never heard of that before.”

“It’s a game. See, we all get someone’s name out of a hat, and we have to buy that person a gift without letting them know who it’s from”

“It’s a fun game.” Ahk added. “Everyone gets a gift, and it saves us all having to buy separate ones for each other.”

“I like the sound of it.” Jedediah agreed. Octavius smiled, and nodded too. “How do we pick the names?”

“I have some slips, hold on-” Amelia fiddled in her pockets, before pulling out several pieces of paper, already with their names written on it. Ahk raised an eyebrow.

“Did you really have those already prepared for this?” he teased.

“Oh shut up, I knew you’d all say yes eventually.” Amelia grumbled, arranging the papers neatly in her mittened palm. “Now come on, pick a name!”

Jedediah, much to his luck, got Octavius as his person. He wandered around with the group, checking out the multi coloured stalls for something Octavius might like. There were towers of sweets and large collections of chocolate, handmade soaps that smelt of mint and home-made cakes that tempered it with cinnamon, but nothing really stood out to Jedediah. He had nearly despaired until right at the very end of the street, there lay a small stall full of homemade knitwear. Jedediah would’ve passed it by completely had it not been what was sat at the very front of the stall. Perched proudly on one of the polystyrene heads was a large, knitted helmet, like one you would see on the head of Roman generals and gladiators, with a large plume of red wool running straight down the middle.

It was _perfect_.

He was carefully packing his new purchase into his bag when Amelia turned up at his elbow, grinning from ear to ear.

“Hey Amelia.” he greeted. “What’s with the face?”

“You’ll see.” she said. “Come with me, _now._ ”

She dragged Jedediah back up the street, towards a worn down notice board in the town center. It was covered in scraps of old posters, faded ink having run into the board in such a way that it was impossible to say where the poster scraps ended and started. Amelia drew his attention to a fancy poster in the middle of the sign, a new, undamaged one that was covered in bright, colourful artwork.

“‘Swan Lake’,” Jedediah read from the poster. “That’s a ballet, right?”

“Right.” Amelia chirruped. “Not only that, but it’s Octavius’ _favourite_ ballet. I just saw Ahk and him over here, swooning over it.”

“I don’t think either of them are the type to _swoon_.”

“Oh believe me, they were.”

“So what’s your point? It’s a bit too showy for Secret Santa, I think-”

“Oh, you got Octavius for your Secret Santa?”

“As if you didn’t know.”

“Alright, _maybe_ I did know. But that’s not what I’m thinking.” She poked him in the chest with a gloved hand. “I’m thinking this is _first date material._ ”

“Amelia, you _know_ I can’t ask him out right now. We’ve been over this.”

“Come on, Jed. Humour me. Why not?”

“Because I don’t want to ruin our friendship with this thing I have for him! What if he says no?”

“Jed, he won’t. Trust me, he feels the same way about you as you do about him.”

“And how do you know?”

“Because I can _see_ it. The boy barely takes his eyes off you when you’re around, and when you’re not, you can tell he’s thinking about you. He’s very touchy feely with you, he’s always willing to give you space to talk, he laughs at your most terrible jokes - and yes Jedediah, your puns are _terrible_ \- and it’s absolutely clear that Octavius definitely feels _something_ for you.”

“...Really?”

“Jedediah, I know you’re pretty unobservant, but this is bordering on willful ignorance.”

“Hey!”

“It’s true!” Amelia lay her hand on his chest, and sighed. “Look, I know Octavius is the best thing that’s happened to you in a long time. But trust me when I say you will not lose anything by asking him out. In fact, I’m pretty sure you’ll gain a little something.”

“You’re not going to give up, are you?”

“Not a chance.”

Jedediah sighed, and looked back at the poster. “I just want it to be _right_ , you know?” he said quietly. “I want us to turn out right and not get into a relationship and have everything fall apart.”

Amelia gave him a sympathetic smile, before pulling him into a quick hug. “It is going to be alright.” she told him quietly. “Octavius is crazy about you. And unlike your other exes, he’s not burdened with extra baggage like closeted lesbianism or secret crushes on their teachers.”

Jedediah snorted. “Alright.” he said, giving her a smile. “I’ll go for it. Where do I buy the tickets?”

“Just around the corner, they’re selling them on a stand there. I’ll go get them for you - it’ll be suspicious if you are seen buying tickets to a ballet. You go and distract Octavius and Ahk.”

“Sure thing. This should be enough to cover tickets, right?” He handed her all the notes in his pocket, the gains of a few months saving from his work.

“It’s more than enough - you keep half of it.”

“Thanks. I’ll see you in a bit.”

“Bye! Oh, and Jed?”

“What?”

“Promise me you will actually ask him out? And not just put it off and put it off because the moment’s not right or some sappy shit like that.” Jedediah laughed, grinning easily at her.

“I promise!”

* * *

Jedidiah finally plucked up the courage to ask Octavius out on the last day of term. It fell on a Wednesday, and it would be the last class he would have with Octavius before they broke up for Christmas. Amelia had dropped off the tickets the week before, and the envelope had sat in his pocket everyday, just waiting for him to put his heart on the line and ask Octavius out, but Jedediah still shied away from the prospect. His promise to Amelia was the only thing stopping him from bailing completely on the whole endeavour.

That night’s practice was more of a chill out session than anything else. Octavius had Jedediah walk through a couple of _porte de bras_ , but he was very relaxed about it all, and they chatted all the way through about Christmas and snow and all manner of things. In fact, they were so engaged in their playful banter that they didn’t realise they had run overtime until Sacagawea entered the studio.

“Jed, you’ll be fine, I’ll catch you if you fall-”

“The fact that I might fall over in the first place is what worries me-”

“Good evening, Octavius, Jedediah.” The teacher interrupted with a slight smile as she approached them.

“Miss Sacagawea!” Octavius smiled back at her, dropping from the arabesque he was trying to convince Jedediah to copy. Jedediah gave her a wave. “What brings you here?”

“I heard voices as I passed by, and wondered who it might be. I did not expect you to still be here.”

“Still be here-?” Octavius flipped his phone on and squinted at the time. “Oh my. It’s already quarter to nine?”

“Man. We must’ve been working pretty hard to miss the clock chime.” Jedediah commented. “Hey, since I worked double time tonight, can I have Saturday off?”

“I suppose, if that’s what you wish…”

“It was worth a try- wait hold on, _really?!_ ” Jedediah looked at his friend in surprise. “I didn’t expect you to say _yes_.”

“Even the best students need a break.” Octavius smiled at the other man, and Jed felt his cheeks warm in response to the compliment. Sacagawea looked between the boys with something akin to approval.

“I’m glad you boys are getting on.” she said, smiling a little. “But you should really be getting back - Cecil will be around soon to lock up.”

“Of course. Thanks for reminding us!” She left them, shutting the door behind them. Octavius began to pile his things into his bag, but Jedediah dithered by the barre, his hand fingering the envelope in his pocket. It was now or never - Jedediah would be far too busy working the next few days to see Octavius, and Octavius left for his parents house late Saturday evening.

It was time.

“Hey, Ockie?” he asked nervously.

“Yes?”

“I was wondering- I mean I just thought-” Jedediah cut himself off with a groan. “Ack, this is hard!”

Octavius looked at him with concern. “Are you alright, Jedediah?”

“No- yes! Yes, I’m fine!”

“You seem a little on edge.”

“I’m fine, I just wanted to- I mean-”

“Jed.” Before Jedediah could say another word, Octavius reached out and took his hand. Jedediah’s butterflies increased tenfold, and he felt a blush creeping up behind his ears.

“Calm yourself.” Octavius said softly. “What is it that you wish?”

“I-” Before Jedediah could get anything else out, he felt his phone vibrate against his leg as it began to ring. Jedediah let out a frustrated groan. Octavius squeezed his hand apologetically.

“You best answer that. Tell me once that is done.” he said, letting go and stepping back. Jedediah nodded, his hand feeling a little empty as he fumbled for the buzzing box in his pocket.

“What’s up?”

“Jed, It’s Amelia. I’ve got bad news.”

“Oh hey. What’s going on?”

“It’s Dexter.”

“Oh no. he hasn’t hurt himself, has he? Is he alright?! What’s happened?!”

“Dexter is _fine,_ Jed. Chill. It’s what he’s doing that’s the problem.”

“What is he doing?”

“He’s got a house party going on, but it’s gone crazy. The police are on their way, Jed, it’s not looking good.”

“Oh _shit_. Alright, okay- I’ll be down in a bit-”

“What- Jed, no. I’m calling you to make sure you absolutely don’t go home tonight.”

“But Dex-”

“Dex will have to face the cops himself. Don’t get yourself into trouble on his behalf, Jed.”

“But I-”

“No buts, Jed! Stay over at Octavius’ tonight, ok?”

“I can’t just-”

The phone went dead. Jedediah sighed, before sparing an apologetic glance at Octavius.

“Sorry Ockie, I have to run. Amelia just called - trouble at home.”

“Why? What’s happened?” Octavius asked, his voice full of worry. “Jed, _calm down._ ”

“Dexter’s has got himself into a bit of trouble, I’m going to help him out.” Jedediah zipped up his hoodie and shoved his phone into his pocket.

“What kind of trouble? Is it dangerous?!”

“I’ll be fine, Octavius. Stop your worry warting.”

“But what are you going to do? Jed, what’s happened?”

“The police are going to my house. I gotta make sure nothing too bad’s happened there. See you later, Ockie!”

“Jed, don’t-”

The door of the studio slammed shut behind, and cut off whatever Octavius was about to say.

* * *

The house was a mess when Jedediah arrived home. Empty cups and wrappers littered the front porch, and the hallway smelled of vodka and sex. The music was pounding through a thick haze of smoke in the living room, the floor covered by people in various states of drunkeness. It was impossible to recognise Dex or anyone else through the haze. Sighing to himself, Jedediah went into the kitchen, picking his way through the food covered floor to open the two front windows. Then he went to the fusebox and switched off the power to the living room, stopping the booming music, much to the disappointment of the party goers.

“Wus’ going on, man?” Dex slurred as he stumbled it, followed by the jeers and boos of the crowd. “What’cha doing?”

“Dex, this needs to stop.” Jedediah told him. “Everyone needs to go home.”

“You’re such a spoilsport. I dun wanna stop - we’re just having fun!”

“The police were about to be called, Dex!”

“Fuck the police man, they’ve got no idea whut it’s like.” Dex tried to get around Jed to get to the fuse box, but Jed blocked his path. “Out the way, you fuckin’ poof, let me at the controls-”

“Dex, no. Come on, this has gone on far too long.”

“No way! Man, youf got no idea what it’s like to be fun anymore! Ever since you and that fuckin’ band of prissies...” He faded off into incoherent mumbling. Jedediah felt his hackles raise in frustration.

“Dex, end it. Send everyone home.”

“Fuck you Jed. Go back to your cock sucking boyfriend or something, I don’t give a shit-”

“ _Excuse me?!_ ”

“You heard me! We all know what you and your ballet boy-toy get up to after class-”

“He’s not- we’re not-”

“We can all see it! It’s fucking disgusting, man, what you’re doing. Ballet boy’s changed you, man, you were never this gross-”

“Dexter, you don’t know what you’re saying.”

“Yes I do! Piss _off,_ Jed, no-one wants you here anymore!” With that, Dexter pushed Jedediah out of the kitchen and slammed the door in his face. Jedediah tried to reopen it, but it seemed Dexter had jammed a chair under the handle, and no amount of hammering on the door would get him to open up. Jedediah gave a frustrated kick to the door.

“Looks like this is going well.” Jedediah looked across the hallway. Amelia stood in the front door, leaning against the door jamb with her arms crossed.

“Amelia!” Jedediah said, surprised. “What are you doing here?”

“I’ve come to get you, you dope. Octavius let me know that you were going to come back, _despite_ me telling you not to come.”

“Well yeah, I had to make sure Dex was ok, and I have to make sure they don’t break anything-”

“Jed, this isn’t your job.”

“Well, Dex is certainly not going to do it in his state-”

“Yeah, but you’re not his gatekeeper. He’s gotta take some responsibility for his actions.”

Jedediah remained looking obstinately stubborn about the whole situation, and Amelia sighed in frustration. “Look, just pack an overnight bag, and stay over mine.” she finally said, dampening her automatic response to start shouting at the man. “Get some sleep, and come back in the morning, when Dexter might actually be in a state to listen.”

“But-”

“But _nothing_. Jed, seriously, no-one in this house is going to listen to you right now, they’re all off they’re heads on some shit. Lets go before the cops get here. You look tired as hell, and there ain’t no way you’re gonna get a wink of sleep in this house.”

Jedediah looked as if he was about to argue, but a sudden blast of music nearly knocked him over - Dexter evidently had switched the power back on. Jedediah glowered at Amelia, stomping upstairs to grab a change of clothes. He followed her back out the front door and across the road to her house, scowling all the while. On entering the dingy hallway, Jedediah immediately spotted Octavius, who was sat on the stairs, looking concerned and murmuring quietly to Ahk. Jedediah ignored the stab of jealousy the scene caused, instead throwing his bag into the far corner of the hallway with far more force than was necessary.

“Jedediah!” Octavius cried out, breaking away from his conversation with Ahk. “You’re alright.”

“Yeah, I am.” Jedediah gave him a tight smile. “I can handle my own flatmates. Mind not ratting me out next time?”

“I…” Octavius looked as if he’d been struck. Ahk stalked over, scowling fit to bust and ready to challenge Jedediah over his words, but Amelia dragged him out of the room before they could come to blows. Jedediah and Octavius stared at each other, until Octavius dropped his gaze, and stared down at the floor

“I was _worried_.” he muttered miserably, refusing to meet Jedediah’s eyes. Jedediah felt his frustration fade away at the tone of his friend’s voice, leaving him feel drained and guilty.

“I know.” Jedediah said quietly, sitting beside Octavius and nudging him with his shoulder. “I know you were worried, but I’m alright. I’m here now, see?”

“Yeah… yeah, I see. I just… I was worried what you’d walk into. I didn’t know-”

“Shh, it’s alright now. I know I shouldn’t have run out on you like that. And I’m sorry. For that and… and for speaking to you like I did when I came in. It wasn’t ok. I’ll tell you next time, alright?”

“I’m not your keeper, you don’t have to-”

“I know I don’t have to, but that’s what friends do, right? We gotta look out for each other. Right?”

Octavius gave him a tentative smile. “Yeah, alright.”

They sat on the stairs for quite sometime, side by side, listening to the bangs and noises coming from the other house. Octavius’ shoulder was warm and supportive against his own, and it seemed so natural for Jedediah to lean over and rest his tired head on it. Octavius stilled for a moment, before relaxing and allowing Jedediah to stay there, even going so far as to rest his own head on Jedediah’s straw like hair. Ahk came by after a few minutes with cups of hot chocolate, wisely not commenting on their seating arrangement.

“Jedediah?” Octavius asked quietly after a few minutes of nursing his hot chocolate.

“Mmm?”

“What were you going to ask, before your phone rang?”

“Oh, um…” Jedediah removed himself from Octavius’ shoulder, put his cup down and fished around in his hoodie pocket, before bringing out a battered envelope. “Y’see, I got tickets to that Swan Lake performance you were talking about for Saturday.”

“You’re going to see it?” Octavius sounded surprised. “That’s _wonderful!_ I may make a ballet enthusiast of you yet.”

Jedediah laughed. “You’ve got a little way to go before that happens, kemosabe.”

“I am the eternal optimist.” Octavius grinned. “But really, I’m glad you’re going to see it. You’ll have to tell me about it when you come back!”

“Y’see, here’s the thing… I didn’t want to go on my own, and I was wondering… ifyouwouldliketogoseeitwithme?”

“...You’re going to have to repeat that last part a bit slower.”

“I was wondering… if you’d like to go and see Swan Lake with me. As… a-as a date.” Octavius was silent for a few moments, and Jedediah started immediately backtracking. “I mean, I know you’re busy and all, and you probably don’t have time, and I can ask Amelia if you can’t go, as a friend of course, but-”

“Yes.”

“Yes? Yes as in, yes you’ll go?!” Jedediah felt his giddy grin almost threaten to split his face in two.

“Yes, I’ll go.” Octavius gave Jedediah a brilliant smile, which Jedediah responded to in kind.

“You sure? You sure you can spare the time.”

“I can always spare time for you, Jedediah.” Realising what he just said, Octavius coughed, hurriedly continuing. “And besides, this piece might inspire me in some of my own work. It’s educational.”

“Mmhmm, sure.” Jedediah deadpanned. “And I am sure it’s not just because you’re a total _sap_.”

“...Shut it, _polpetto_.”

* * *

Jedediah did not expect to enjoy the ballet as much as he did. He’d been on a high all weekend about the date, and not even Dexter’s grumpy hangover nor his refusal to clean up could bring him down. He hadn’t been too certain he’d enjoy it as much as Octavius would like him to, but even if he hadn’t enjoyed it as much as he did, Jedediah would’ve just appreciated the time he got to spend with Octavius.

Amelia seemed to have pulled some strings in terms of tickets, because they managed to get their own private box up in the balcony, making it seem as if was their own private viewing, and allowing them to be far more affectionate with each other than if they’d been sat in the auditorium (Jedediah was pretty sure Amelia had payed extra for the privilege, but he let that slide). When the ballet started, Octavius was glued to the stage, a look of rapture upon his features, and even Jedediah had to admit the dancing and the costumes were amazing. Sometimes the man whisper in his ear about what was going on, or various facts about the dances, his arms wrapped around Jedediah’s bicep, their fingers intertwined, and Jedediah’s heart flip-flopped in his ribcage at the casual display of affection.

“Enjoying yourself so far?” Jedediah asked during the interval, as they relaxed in the foyer with recently bought ice cream pots.

“Mmm.” Octavius replied, licking the last of his chocolate ice cream from the back of his spoon. “It’s been fantastic, Jedediah, really, thank you.”

“S’alright.” Jedediah gave him a smile. “You were glued to the stage - they’re pretty good, right?”

“They really are at the top of their game. That _pas de deux_ was really something to behold, didn’t you think?”

“That was the bit when they danced just the two of them, right? I remember you telling me the meaning of it.”

“That’s right.”

“It was good. Although the guy looked a bit clunky at one point.”

“I think he misstepped. Amateur error, but I suppose it happens to all of us.”

“You think you could do better, Ockie?”

“Not right now, but maybe in a few years…”

“Really? I could see you up there, y’know. Even now.” Octavius blushed at the compliment. Jedediah felt his mouth pulling into a smile, and made a mental note to compliment the man more often. “Here’s a question for you though - if you got to be in this production, who would you most like to play?”

“I’d… actually kind of like to be the Swans someday.” The admission was said in such a low voice that had Octavius not hidden his face in his arms, Jedediah would’ve thought he’d imagined the words.

“Really?” Jedediah asked. Octavius gave a small nod. “I’m not surprised. That tutu is pretty good looking.”

“What-? No!” Octavius yelped, his head snapping upwards to mock scowl at Jedediah. “Can you imagine me in that pancake tutu?” Jedediah snorted at the mental image. Octavius’ face softened, and he managed a wry smile. “No, I want to dance it as guy swan. With proper wings and everything.”

“The swans do have good solos. Loads of jumps and spins. You’d love it.” Octavius still looked embarrassed. Being in public, Jedediah could not reach out and hold his hand like he wanted, so he instead slung his arm around Octavius and gave the other man an encouraging one armed hug. “I think you’d make a great swan.”

“Thanks.” Octavius leaned into the embrace for a moment, before pulling away. “If only I could find a dance company that would cast a gay swan.” he joked, but Jedediah could tell there was real sadness behind the bravado.

“You think they’re gonna give you trouble over it?” Jedediah asked quietly.

“It’s… complicated. Some ballet corps are very iffy with it. Everything’s pretty old fashioned in ballet - I think there’s only been one big Swan Lake performance with a leading gay pair, and that caused a huge palava. Most nowadays say it’s ok to be gay, but it’s not ok to dance gay. You get what I mean?”

“Yeah, I get you.” Jedediah said quietly, thinking of the trouble they’d had last term with Kah. “But you tell them directors, you tell them that if they don’t cast you because you’re gay, then ol’ Jedediah gonna get real _angry_.”

“You’re not that old.” Octavius laughed. “But thank you. It means a lot.”

“Good.” Jed gave Octavius’ shoulder one more squeeze before getting up and offering his hand to the other man. “Now come on, boy. We’ve got five minutes before we need to be back in the auditorium, and I’m all for getting more ice cream.”

* * *

It was late by the time they got home. They took the train back, somehow managing to wrangle an empty carriage for themselves.Octavius curled up and slept on his shoulder for the majority of the journey, Jedediah’s arm around his shoulders and his hands fisted in Jedediah’s hoodie. Jedediah spent some time alternately watching him sleep and watching the dark landscape race by the window, the city lights streaking like shooting stars across his vision. Jedediah wished that they could just lay there forever, curled up and sleeping on a never ending train, travelling away from the bigoted school and its bigoted inhabitants. Soon enough, they had reached their stop, and it was time for Octavius and Jedediah to part - Jedediah back home, and Octavius to another train to take him back to his parents.

“Thank you for tonight.” Octavius said as Jedediah pulled him into a farewell hug. “It was outstanding - I’ll never forget it.”

“S’okay, Ockie.” Jedediah leant back in the embrace to look the other man in the eye. “You enjoy your time with your parents, alright?”

“I will. You’ll be alright with Dexter over the holidays?”

“Of course. I think… I think I might tell him. About me, y’know. After Christmas”

“You think he’ll take it well?”

“...I hope he’ll at least accept that I’m happy how I am.”

“I understand. Good luck, _polpetto_.”Octavius hesitated for a moment, he leaned forward and pressed a sweet, light kiss to Jedediah’s’ lips. Jedediah stilled for a moment, before responding and gently moving his lips in tandem with Octavius’, feeling as if he were floating on cloud nine.

“A good luck kiss.” Octavius murmured when they broke apart, face flushed and eyes glittering brightly. Jedediah snorted.

“Was that all it was?”

“...Alright, maybe not. You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting to do that.”

Jedediah laughed, but whatever his response was going to be was lost as a loud whistle sliced through the air. The doors of the train were closing, and the conductors were indicating for all the last minute stragglers to get on board. With one last kiss to Octavius’ temple, Jedediah gently pushed Octavius away.

“Go now. Or you’ll miss your train.” Octavius gave him one last smile, before jumping on the train, allowing the doors to close behind him. He came to a nearby window, pressing his palm to the glass. Jedediah waved at him as the train began to move, running with the train until he ran out of platform, much to Octavius’ amusement. He continued to wave Octavius off until the train turned a corner and vanished into the dark night.

Smiling softly to himself, Jedediah turned and walked back towards the exit, tampening down the temptation to text the other man already. As he approached the steps, Jedediah noticed a shadowy figure waiting in the shadows near them. He kept an eye on the man, feeling a deep sense of unease in the pit of his stomach. The man stepped forward as Jedediah reached the steps, and Jedediah finally recognised the face behind the scowl of pure anger.

Dexter.

And by the looks of it, he had heard everything.

Jedediah opened his mouth to try and explain, but he didn’t have the chance. Dexter turned, and ran. Jedediah cursed and chased after him, racing down the street, avoiding the late stragglers trying to make their way home. Dexter made a sharp turn, and raced up the driveway of their home, diving in through the doorway and slamming it shut behind him. Jedediah banged on the door, but to no avail.

“Dex! Dexter, open up!” Jedediah banged again on the door, before fumbling around in his pockets for his key, praying to any deity that listened that Dex had not jammed the handle again. He was in luck - he managed to get the door unlocked and open just before Dexter arrived, dragging a chair that Jedediah was certain would’ve been used to block the door.

“You _bastard_ .” Dexter hissed, throwing the chair aside and storming up to him. “You lying _bastard!”_

“Dex-”

“No! I’m not going to cover for you any more!”

“Dexter, calm down! What’s your problem?!”

“What’s _my_ problem?! Oh, how about the fact that _my best mate is a fucking poof!_ And he didn’t even have the fucking decency to tell me!”

“I was _going_ to, I swear! I just-”

“You just _what?!_ ”

 _“_ I didn’t want you to fly off the handle!”

“Why _wouldn’t_ I fly off the handle?! It’s _disgusting_.”

“You’re my _friend_ , Dex! I thought you’d want me to be _happy_!”

“How can you be happy with _him?!_ With you two doing gay things together- _yeuch.”_ Dexter gave a full body shudder.

“Dexter, what we do together is _none_ of your business! You don’t even need to think about it if you don’t want to.”

“But I do, don’t I?! I can’t _believe_ you didn’t tell me, you’ve had your filthy gay hands on all my stuff- who knows where the _hell_ they’ve been-”

“Dexter, Octavius is my first, and we haven’t done _anything_.”

“How am I supposed to believe _that?_ I bet the reason you asked to move in with me was because you wanted to be close to another guy. You probably got hard feeling up all my stuff, oh my _god-_ ”

“Dex, I’m not interested in you in that way-”

“You’re _disgusting_ , man. I would never have agreed to move in with you if I had _known!_ ”

There was silence. Jedediah’s heart was pounding in his chest, and his mouth was dry. He couldn’t mean that. He _couldn’t._ But Dexter looked furious, no apologetic or regretful look in his beady black eyes, and Jedediah knew that he was being serious.

“Get out of here, Jed.” Dexter said lowly. “Pack a bag, and go stay with your lover boy. There ain’t no way you’re staying with me for Christmas.”

Shaking, Jedediah did as he asked.

* * *

Jedediah spent Christmas camping out at Octavius and Ahk’s house. Ahk had very luckily still been home when Jedediah turned up on his doorstep, and very graciously let Jedediah take Octavius’ bed for the holidays, giving him the key when he left to visit his own parents on Christmas Eve.

“Are you sure you’re going to be alright?” Ahk had asked as they both heaved his trunk downstairs. “You don’t want me to let Octavius know or anything?”

“I don’t want to worry him over Christmas.” Jedediah replied, putting down his end of the trunk with a sigh. “I’ll let him know when I next see him.”

“Alright. Are you coming up to mine for New Year’s? You’ll see him then, and the invite’s still open. And Amelia has already offered to drive us all back afterwards. I know you said you were going to Dexter’s, but given the circumstances…”

“If it’s not too late to take up the offer, then yeah. That would be great.” Jedediah gave Ahk a smile as he watched the man drag the trunk down the drive and into the waiting taxi.

“In which case,” Ahk responded, once he’d lifted the trunk into the boot of the taxi and turned to face Jedediah. “I will see you in a week. Merry Christmas, Jedediah.”

“Yeah, Merry Christmas Ahk.”

Jedediah didn’t tell Octavius about the change in plans, choosing to keep it as a bit of a surprise, but it was difficult. Jedediah didn’t expect to miss the boy as much as he did, and whenever they spoke, Jedediah just wanted to spill everything. It was obvious that Octavius felt similarly, since the first thing Jedediah got each morning was a “good morning” text from the man. They exchanged flirty texts and snapchats all through the Christmas period, even taking time to skype each other on Christmas Day. Jedediah was surprised that Octavius didn’t recognise his own house for the duration of the chat, but he supposed Octavius was far too excited about Christmas and presents to think about it. On New Year’s Eve evening, Jedediah took the train up to Ahk’s hometown, nearly shaking in excitement at finally getting to see Octavius again.

“You’re looking pretty spruced up.” Amelia commented as she came to pick him up. She gave him a look up and down, from the brushed back hair to the slate trousers and black boots. “New shirt?”

“Got it for Christmas.” Jedediah grinned, fiddling with the navy shirt his sister had sent him. “Didn’t know how formal it was going to be, so thought I’d tidy up a bit.”

“You should tidy up more often.” Amelia replied. “It’s not too formal, but it’s… posh, y’know? Ahk’s parents are quite old fashioned.”

“You’ve been there before, then?”

“I went last year. I only live twenty minutes away - it’s easy for me to drive from my parent’s house over to his. Ahk offered to let me stay over his, but I like my home comforts.”

Jedediah nodded in understanding, before getting into Amelia’s car and buckling up. They drove through rolling hills and down tiny mud tracks, until the road opened up into a wide driveway, leading through two iron wrought gates towards what was quite simply the biggest house Jedediah had ever been in. It was tall and pale, with large columns on the outside, fancy hedgework running along the sides and a wide spacious courtyard, currently filled with cars that Jedediah could never hope to own in his lifetime.

Jedediah swallowed, and wondered what on earth he had agreed to this time.

“Mrs Shepseheret!” Amelia called as she dragged Jedediah through the tall wooden doors, into an empty foyer that contained a large set of stone stairs and several more heavy wooden doors. “Jedediah has arrived!”

A tall, austere woman stepped out from the shadows, not unlike Ahk had a habit of doing. She was covered in jewels, and her dress glittered and shone like a diamond. She stepped forward with her hand outstretched, and Jedediah took it and lightly kissed it in greeting.

“It’s very nice to meet you, Jedediah.” Shepseheret said as he straightened up. “Ahk has told me much about you.”

“I hope it was all good.” Jedediah joked, receiving an elbow in the ribs from Amelia for his trouble. Shepseheret simply laughed lightly.

“It was, let me assure you.” she smiled. “He will be down soon, with his friend Octavius. The main festivities are just through here-” She pointed to an open side door. “-but I understand if you wish to wait for your friends.”

“We’ll wait, thank you.” Shepseheret gave him an odd little smile before heading through the side door, and Jedediah wondered how well he hid his happiness at soon being able to see his friend.

He did not have to wait long. A cry of “Jedediah!” caused him to turn and look up the grand staircase in the middle of the room. Octavius stood at the top, grinning fit to burst. Jedediah felt his face split into a wide grin at the sight of him, his mouth going a little dry as he admired how _well_ his crimson shirt clung to his figure, and how fitted his light grey trousers were.

“And what am I, chopped liver?” Amelia grumbled as Octavius leapt down the last few steps and raced to embrace Jedediah in a bear hug.

“Sorry, Amelia. Hi.” Octavius said, blushing. “Did you have a good journey?”

“It was fine.” she said, dropping the fake pout and giving him a smile. “How are you? And where’s Ahk?”

“I’m right here.” Ahk appeared seemingly from nowhere, just like his mother did only a few moments ago. “And we’re good. Shall we go in?”

“Of course.” Amelia offered her arms to Jedediah and Octavius. “Boys?”

The party was not as boring or as stuffy as he thought it would be. The music, although not completely to his liking, was good as background music. Almost as soon as they entered the grand ballroom, Amelia dragged him onto the dance floor, teaching him the very basics of ballroom dancing. She did this a few times, only taking breaks to get drinks or snacks or chat briefly to Ahk or Octavius, before giving him up as a lost cause and finding someone who could actually do the steps without laughing. By the time she had finished, Jedediah did not find the chance to speak to Octavius alone. Octavius and Ahk were talking to Ahk’s father about something serious for quite a while, and Jedediah felt loathe to disturb them. He flitted among the invitees, making small talk here and there, before settling down at an empty table.

He noticed a sphynx cat winding it’s way around the party goers, and tried to entice it nearer. It came to investigate after a few minutes, and Jed spent some time making a fuss of the old thing, even trying to convince it to chase the laser pointer he had attached to his keys.

“Rexy was always more of a fan of sticks than lights.” Jedediah looked up from the disinterested cat to the amused face of Shepseheret.

“Mrs Shepseheret!” Jedediah greeted with a smile, casually sliding the pointer and the keys back into his pocket. “I thought you were with Octavius and Ahk?”

“I was.” she replied, gracefully sliding into the seat next to him. “However, Meren has chosen to go on one of his spiels about business. All dreadfully boring, you understand.”

“Ah yes.” Jedediah politely refrained from saying any more on the subject. Shepseheret laughed at his restraint.

“There’s no need to hold your tongue around me, Jedediah.” she smiled. “But I must ask - why are you sat here by yourself? Are you not enjoying yourself?”

“Oh I am!” Jedediah hastened reply. “This party is one of the best I’ve been to this year. You’re a great host - I’m just taking a break for a few minutes.”

“Ah, I understand. Meeting many new people can be a little tiring. Although your friend seems to not have that trouble.” She nodded her head over at Amelia who was currently attempting to dance with a giant of a man, chattering animatedly with him as they cut large tracks through the dancing crowd. Jedediah could not help let out a small chuckle.

“Nah, Amelia loves the attention. Thrives on it, even. She makes up for what I haven’t got.”

“You could make two halves of a whole.” Shepseheret said softly. “But she is not an exact match. You have your eyes set on another, am I right?”

Jedediah felt colour rise in his cheeks, and he looked away. After the catastrophe that was coming out to Dexter, Jedediah was uncomfortable discussing Octavius with anyone outside their small group. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Shepseheret give him a small, understanding smile.

“It’s quite alright, Jedediah.” she said softly. “I can see how you and Octavius feel for each other.”

“Are we that obvious?” Jedediah quipped, trying to divert attention from his rapidly flushing face. Shepseheret laughed.

“No, but I have a knack for seeing these things. Octavius is a good man, you two would do well together.”

“I sure hope so.” Jedediah said softly. “I don’t plan on leaving him any time soon.”

Shepseheret nodded and smiled before getting up and offering her hand to Jedediah. “One dance? Then I shall see if I can free your Octavius from Meren’s grasp so you two may ring in the New Year together.”

Jedediah took her hand and led her onto the dance floor. The song was short, but Jedediah enjoyed it nonetheless, and as promised, Shepseheret took her family to the stage to make a final New Year’s speech, giving Jedediah the chance to tug Octavius outside onto an empty balcony.

“I’m pretty sure it’s considered rude to not listen to the host’s speech.” Octavius noted as soon as they arrived outside.

“Don’t worry, I checked with Mrs Shepseheret. We’re alright.” Jed pulled the other man into a close embrace, snuggling his head into the crook of Octavius’ neck. “God, I’ve missed you.”

“And I, you.” Octavius murmured in reply, running his fingers through Jedediah’s hair. Jedediah nearly purred at the sensation. “I didn’t think you were going to come.”

“I wasn’t but… plans fell through. And I missed you something horrible.”

“Dexter… didn’t take it well, then?”

“No… not at all. I didn’t think he would, but…” Jedediah felt Octavius press a comforting kiss to his temple, just as the crowd inside began counting down from thirty.

“I wondered why you were on my bed when we skyped.” Octavius murmured. “It’s not the same, but you know Amelia has your back, and Ahk does.”

“And you?” Jedediah leant back to look Octavius in the eyes. The chocolate irises looked back, full of warmth and kindness and something Jedediah couldn’t identify.

“And me.” Octavius confirmed. “You’ll always have me.”

“That’s good.” Jedediah smiled softly. “I don’t want you ever to leave, partner.”

As the clock struck midnight and the crowd inside cheered, Jed leant forward towards Octavius, attempting to press a kiss to the other man’s mouth. Unfortunately, Octavius seemed to have had the same idea, causing a minor collision of noses and teeth. Octavius blinked owlishly in surprise, and Jedediah laughed a little, before he took Octavius’ chin in his fingers and gently guided him into a proper kiss.

This was different from the kiss they had shared at Christmas - that one was nervous and dry and light, whilst this was warm and open and altogether more appealing. Octavius kisses felt like warm cinnamon on a cold winter’s night, full of heat and musk. Octavius’ kissed with passion, with talented lips that nibbled and sucked on Jedediah’s, his lithe tongue swiping against his lips and mouth. Jedediah could not help but moan a little when they parted for air.

“Happy New Year, Ockie.” Jedediah breathed, trying to regain his breath. Octavius grinned widely at him, his cheeks flushed and eyes sparkling.

“Happy New Year, _polpetto_.”

* * *

Jedediah woke up the next morning with Octavius in his arms and a deep feeling of contentment in his bones. He was certain he and Octavius had been assigned separate rooms during their stay here, but he didn’t really care. Seeing Octavius’ cute slumbering form as he woke up was worth any kind of trouble he might’ve gotten into for not being in his own bed. He snuggled up and spooned the other man, and went back to sleep.

The next time he woke up, it was due to Octavius sleepily reaching out to the bedside cabinet, patting around and trying to find his phone. Jed snorted at his half-asleep friend- well, boyfriend really- and reached over to take it and hand it to him properly. Octavius was half way through a sleepy thank you when he realised exactly what happened, and rolled onto his back to see who handed him his phone.

“I forgot you were here.” Octavius murmured, blushing. “I was about to text you good morning.”

“Well, good morning to you too.” Jedediah laughed, before leaning forward and kissing him deeply. Octavius arched up into his kiss, threading one hand through his mussed up bed hair. They only broke apart to breathe, and Jedediah probably would’ve happily gone back to kissing Octavius had he not felt movement against his back, followed by a very pointed dry cough. He frowned in confusion, and looked at Octavius quizzically, who simply shrugged in response. Jedediah rolled onto his back, turned his head, and came face to face with a very grumpy looking Ahk.

“Oh hey, Ahk.” Jedediah said lightly, his cheeks turning a furious red. His flush deepened as Octavius snuggled up, pillowed his head on Jedediahs shoulder and gave Ahk a smile. Ahk glowered.

“If you two _dare_ ,” he growled. “do anything in this bed whilst I am in it, you are never staying over again.”

“I’m on Ahk’s side.” a voice piped up from the end of the bed. Jedediah looked down, and saw Amelia’s red hair poking out from the other side of the bed, along with the bony tail of Rexy the cat. “Morning, boys.” she added cheerfully.

“This is a deceptively large bed.” Octavius noted.

“I thought you were staying with your parents, Amelia.” Jedediah said with a raised eyebrow.

“I was going to stay there, but my car froze over and I couldn’t get it to start. Ahk let me stay here.”

“In this bed in particular?”

“Well, no, but since we were all going to end up in here anyway, and it was midnight, we thought we’d stay.”

“You too, Ahk? You couldn’t make it to your own bed?”

“Well, there was plenty of room.” Ahk shrugged. “And Amelia was very persuasive.”

“Were we all going to end up in here though?”

“Well, yeah. It’s New Years!” Amelia cried. “Time for Secret Santa presents. If we waited until we were all awake, you two slugabeds probably wouldn’t have gotten up until midday!”

“What’s the time now?” Octavius asked, rubbing his eyes.

“Nine o’ clockish.”

“ _Ugh._ Far too early.” Octavius buried his head in Jedediah’s shoulder. Amelia threw a pillow at him.

“Come on, lazy bones!” Amelia laughed as Octavius removed the pillow from his face. “Time to open presents!”

The morning was spent ripping wrapping paper gleefully from the last remaining presents. Octavius had been quite taken with his new hat, and had not stopped wearing it since he got it from the box. Jedediah had found himself with a hand-knitted red neckerchief, whilst Amelia found herself examining the contents of a new model plane kit. Ahk, much to everyone’s amusement, got a cat shaped neck pillow.

There was no time to admire their gifts for too long, however - soon enough, bags were packed, breakfast was stowed away in tupperware boxes, and Ahk’s parents were on the doorstep, waving them off as Amelia drove the old car back down the drive and towards home. Jedediah spent most of it supporting a snoozing Octavius on his shoulder, occasionally waking him up for snacks and such. It seemed like an age until Amelia reached the university, and dropped everyone off at their respective houses. Rubbing at his eyes, Jedediah dragged his suitcase into the house, and up the stairs. His phone beeeped as he put away his pants - Octavius already, Jedediah could've laughed, but before he could properly read the tex, there came a knock at the bedroom door. 

“Jed.” Dexter stood in the doorway, looking forlorn and tired. Jedediah straightened up, hackles firmly rising. 

“Dexter.” They stared at each other in silence for a while, neither willing to look away first.

“You had a good New Year?” Dexter finally asked.

“Yeah. Spent it with Octavius.” Jedediah saw Dexter scowl at the name. “Got a problem with that?”

“Look, man…” Dexter sighed, and looked away. “I don’t get what’s going on with you and your qu- your _Octavius_.”

“You don’t need to.”

“I know. He makes you happy, I get it. Just...”

“What?”

“I… will you come back? I didn’t mean it when I asked you to leave.”

Jedediah raised an eyebrow. “Well, colour me _surprised_. Is this because you realised you were wrong, or is it because you’ve already blown your student loan on booze and can’t afford the rent?”

“Can’t I not want my best mate back?”

“If it were anyone else…”

“Yeah alright, I can’t afford the rent. But I do miss you too, man. We’re best mates, and I never see you at _all_.”

“Yeah, I am sorry about that, I just…” Jedediah looked at the floor, feeling a little guilty. He had kind of abandoned his friend as he went off on adventures with Amelia and Ahk and Octavius. That was not completely his fault - Dexter was off his head most of the time, and the times that he wasn’t, all he wanted to do was bitch about Jedediah and Jedediah’s relationship with Octavius. But Dexter was essentially _family_ , and he didn’t really have anywhere else to go...

“Alright, I’ll come back.” Jedediah finally sighed. “But I don’t want you ratting on Octavius, understand? I want him to come over here sometimes too.”

“But-!” Jedediah gave him a stern look.

“Those are my terms, boy. Like it or not, deal with it.” Dexter seemed to struggle with himself for a few minutes, his face screwing up into a frown, before he gave a terse nod.

“Yeah, alright… I’ll deal with it.”

* * *

Dexter dealt with it in the worst way possible. He had pretended at first to be mature and responsible, paying attention to Jedediah and thanking him for taking over paying the rent. But two weeks in, he dropped the front and returned to his pre-Christmas self. Now unburdened by the need to pay rent, Dexter was free to use the money he earned in anyway possible. Whenever Jedediah suggested bringing Octavius home, Dexter would rally his friends around and they would party until the early hours, meaning Octavius and Jedediah would have to relocate, and Jedediah would have to spend most of his time tidying up after him.

Between working, university, extra classes and Dexter’s antics, Jedediah was getting more and more exhausted. He would never admit it, being far too full of pride to admit to getting overwhelmed, but it was evident in the bags under his eyes, and in the way he began to come in late to classes and lectures. Amelia had mentioned her concerns to Larry about him, and would always offer the spare room on the rowdy nights. Octavius had begun cancelling Wednesday classes to take Jedediah home to rest, and made sure to plan date nights on weekends where Dexter was sure to be his rowdiest. Ahk would always pay for his coffee when they went out as a group, slipping the change Jedediah gave him into his tip jar whenever he wasn’t looking. But Jedediah, even with his friends help, was clearly struggling.

“You really should be asleep, _polpetto_.” Octavius was saying one morning as they relaxed in the balcony. “Catching up on your rest is important.”

“But then I would have to miss your pointe classes.” Jedediah replied, resting his head on the other man’s shoulder. “You know I like to watch these ones. I don’t see why I should stop something just because of someone else.”

“I know, but you’re getting sick with this lack of sleep. It’s not right, what Dexter’s doing to you. What time did you get to bed last night?”

“...Two o’ clock.”

“And when did you get up?”

“...Does it matter?”

“Yes, Jed! You’re wearing yourself out, and I’m _worried_.”

“I’m handling things _fine_ , Octavius. Stop being a mother hen.”

“I know, you don’t like being mothered.” Octavius pressed a kiss to his brow. “But you’re starting to fall to pieces. You’re missing classes, you’re barely eating or sleeping… There’s no shame in asking for help, Jedediah.”

“Says the man who's been limping around all morning.” Jedediah nudged the man’s foot, and Octavius predictably shied away from the touch, wincing.

“...That’s different. Don’t change the subject.”

“I can change the subject any time I want. And I’m telling you, I’m _fine_. Now let me see your feet.”

“Jed-

“Octavius. Feet.” When the other man didn’t move a muscle, Jedediah glared fiercely at him, tugging impatiently at his legs. “ _Now.”_

“ _Fine_ . But we’re talking about this later.” Jedediah ignored him and pulled his feet into his lap, causing the other man to slide onto his back. “And my feet are quite alright, really. They don’t even hurt that much. I can still dance on it, it’s probably just bruised or somethi- Jed, don’t cut my tights, don’t you da- _argh!_ ”

Jedediah had torn through the sole of Octavius’ tights, and was now inspecting the source of the bleeding - a torn nail, half of which was was hanging on precariously from a hangnail. Tearing the tights on the other foot revealed that it didn’t look any better - an ugly ulcer sat between the second and third toes. The tips of both were covered in hard callouses, and there were sores where tape had been applied one time too many.

“I hope you plan on replacing those.” Octavius grumbled, propping himself up on his elbows and glaring balefully at Jedediah.

“Yeah, sure.” Jedediah waved off his words, being far more interested in the state of his friend’s feet. “But seriously, what have you been doing to these things? Hammering them?”

“I guess pointe work is almost hammering the toes…” Octavius murmured pensively. Jedediah looked vaguely faint.

“Oct. I was kidding. _Kidding._ ”

“Oh. Sorry.”

“S’okay. I guess I wont be able to convince you to take some time off to let these heal?”

“In the same way I can’t convince you to go and rest?”

“It was worth a try.” Jedediah reached down into his bag, and pulled out his first aid kit. ”Lie back, I’m gonna fix these up for ya.”

The cleaning and wrapping of Octavius’ feet was simple enough - Jedediah had seen plenty to dance injuries to know what to do. What made it difficult was the squirming of Octavius as Jedediah’s hands roamed the injured flesh.

“Ticklish, boy?” Jedediah asked impishly. Octavius glared at him, and opened his mouth to speak, but whatever he was going to say vanished into silent laughter as Jedediah attacked his feet with the very lightest of touches. Jedediah’s grinned as he watched his normally uptight friend wriggle and squirm beneath his fingers.

“Stop… _stop!_ ” Octavius finally gasped between puffs of laughter, as he attempted to roll on his front and crawl away from the tickling onslaught. Jedediah finally stopped tickling the poor man, but did not let go of his feet. Instead, he dug his thumbs into the other man’s arches, and started massaging them, rubbing small circles on the base of his feet.

The effect on Octavius was instantaneous - he immediately stilled, and within five minutes he was almost melting into the bench, murmuring contentedly. Jedediah chuckled at his friends behaviour, but he was enjoying the nearly obscene sounds escaping Octavius’ mouth a the massage. The Italian was nearly purring in contentment at the treatment, and every once in a while he would gasp or press his foot into Jedediah’s palm whenever a particularly sensitive spot was touched.

Jedediah probably could’ve sat pleasing his partner like this forever, had Ahk not chosen not taken that moment to step out of the shadows like a malevolent ghost. Jedediah wasn’t aware of the man’s sudden arrival until he was towering over him.

“Jedediah.”

“Ahk!” Jedediah yelped, nearly falling off the bench in surprise. Octavius looked up blearily, looking to see where the massaging fingers had gone. “Cripes, can you _please_ stop doing that?!”

“Sorry.” Ahk replied, sounding completely unapologetic. “But I’d like to talk to you. Alone.”

“Alright.” Jedediah replied. “Ockie, you gonna wait here for me?”

“Hmm…?” Octavius murmured sleepily.

“...I’ll take that as a yes.” Jedediah left Octavius to recover, following Ahk to a shadowy alcove at the back. “What did you want me for?”

“I’d like to give you some advice, if you don’t mind. It’s not exactly relevant now, but I think it’s important you have time to think about it.”

“Alright, shoot me.” Ahk looked at Jedediah quizzically, and Jedediah hastened to explain. “Give me the advice.”

“Ah. Right. Well, as you know, I’m going to be graduating at the end of this semester. That’s going to leave Octavius without a roommate for his final year.”

“Okay… What are you suggesting?”

“I’m not suggesting anything. But I know at some point, Octavius will ask you to move in with him next semester.”

“Oh. That’s awfully nice of him, but I-”

“-will be moving in with Dex next year?” Ahk finished with a grimace. “I know, I figured that.”

“I wish it wasn’t so.” Jedediah sighed. “But we’re going to sign the contract on a house soon. Unless Dexter can find someone else to take my place…”

“I suggest strongly that you find someone willing to take your place.” Ahk replied firmly. “This is my advice - don’t turn Octavius down because you said yes to someone else.”

“I-”

“Think about it, Jed. These past few weeks, you’ve been run ragged by your... friend. I see it, and Octavius sees it, and Amelia can see it too, and we’re supporting you in the best way we can, but in your third year, you won’t have _time_ to chase him around. You’ll need all the sleep you can get your hands on, uninterrupted by constant house parties.”

“I know, I know… but Dex is _family_. I can’t just leave him.”

“I’m not saying leave Dexter destitute and alone. But just because you’re family doesn’t mean you need to be together forever. I mean, look at my brother and I - we rarely ever talk now! Dex can easily find someone else to live with, someone who can handle the parties and the drink. I know it’s an awkward situation, but trust me when I say Octavius will be good for you. He understands what third year is like, he’s lived with me and watched me go through it. Just… don’t make any rash decisions, okay? Octavius is family too."

“Alright… I’ll consider it. Thanks for the heads-up, Ahk.” Ahk smiled in response, before clapping him on the shoulder and walking back down the stairs. Jedediah watched him go completely, before moving and rejoining Octavius, who was still lying curled up on the bench.

“Hey, boy.” he said, sitting back in his original position. “You somewhat awake?”

“Ish.” Octavius yawned. “What did Ahk want?”

“Came to give some advice, and also to give his blessing to our relationship.”

“Well, it took him long enough.” Octavius casually stretched himself out like a cat, and unconcernedly placed his feet back in Jedediah’s lap. “Could you my feet again?”

“Only if you promise to take tomorrow off.” Jedediah responded, even though his fingers were already massaging small circles into the soles of the feet in his lap. “Seriously - that nail needs to heal.”

Octavius was silent for a moment, before he let out a deep sigh. “You know what? _Fine_. Now put your magic fingers to work.”

Jedediah laughed in response, and proceeded to use his ‘magic’ fingers for the majority of the afternoon.

* * *

The summer rolled in on the back of a flurry of revision classes and heatwaves. The school was now in full exam season swing, and Octavius and Jedediah were flung head first into practice after practice. Their time together as a couple were limited to a few heated kisses in bed in the evening, as Jedediah was practicing for his end of term exams, whilst Octavius was perfecting his audition piece for the show put on by the ballet school in his final year. Octavius would not show Jedediah the piece yet, claiming it to be unfinished, no matter how hard he begged.

“You’ll see it soon, I promise.” Octavius said to him during their final mentoring lesson. “I want it perfect before I show it to you.”

“Alright. Though I really don’t care if it’s not perfect. I just like seeing you dance.” Jedediah wrapped his arms around Octavius’ waist, and pressed a kiss to his cheek, chuckling inwardly at the blush that danced across his cheeks. “What are we going to practice today, partner?”

“I’m… not entirely sure.” Octavius leaned into the embrace, and was silent for a moment. “I’m still marvelling over the fact that this is our last class.”

“It sure is weird to think of it like that.” Jedediah replied. “Can you remember our first class?”

“Ah yes. Me having to teach ballet and posture to Jedediah “I hate ballet” Smith without touching him.”

Jedediah laughed. “I wasn’t _that_ bad. I got better.”

“That you did. You’ve come on leaps and bounds from when we first started out.”

“You mean that? Even though I still can’t do _arabesques_?”

“...I bet you _could_ do one _._ ”

Jedediah looked at Octavius with a raised eyebrow. “Is that a _challenge_ I hear?” he asked teasingly.

“You know, I think it _is_.” Octavius wriggled free from Jedediah’s arms, and tugged him towards the middle of the studio. “Come on, I’ll walk you through it.”

“Ockie, I am going to fall over when I do this, and if you’re not there to catch me-”

“You’ll be _fine_ , Jedediah.” Octavius came and stood in front of him, and gave him a reassuring smile. “If you manage to pull this off, I swear I’ll show you my audition piece next week.”

“...Really?”

“Absolutely.”

“...Walk me through it, then.”

Octavius smile turned into a triumphant grin. “Alright then.” he began. “Feet in first, that’s it. _Tendu_ forward, put your arms out in third… _ronde du jambe_ to the back and _up_ …”

Octavius’ voice faded into the background as Jedediah focused fully on getting this right, engaging his core muscles and being hyper aware of the location of his limbs. All Jedediah could see was that crooked groove where Octavius’ glasses normally dug into his nose, the focused brown eyes watching him carefully, the cropped brown hair that seemed to lie the same way every single day. Light, fleeting touches corrected his posture, feeling like sparks across his skin.

“Look at you…” Octavius breathed, a true smile growing across his face. “You’re doing it Jed!”

Jedediah grinned at him, feeling as if he’d just won the world. He began to laugh, softly at first, then louder as giddiness threatened to overtake him. His _arabesque_ wavered, then finally fell as he dropped to the floor face first and simply laughed. Octavius was laughing too, coming to sit next to his head, allowing Jedediah to roll over and lay on his back, his head cradled in Octavius’ lap. Octavius traced the other man’s jaw line with his fingertips, and Jedediah quietened, smiling softly up at him.

“I’m really proud of you, you know.” Octavius told him, stroking the underside of his chin. Jedediah nuzzled at Octavius’ palm in reply, his heart fit to burst with pride. This was what he wanted in his life, he decided. This intimacy, this unrestrained pride in his being, this was what he needed. His feelings for Octavius buzzed around in his ribcage like fireflies, and he truly believed that he really did, truly-

The sound of Jedediah’s ringtone broke through the atmosphere like a whipcrack. Jedediah groaned, before rolling out of Octavius’ lap and reaching clumsily for his phone.

“Whassup?” he grumbled into the speaker.

“It’s Amelia.”

“Amelia? How did you- nevermind. What’s happened?”

“I’m hoping you can explain that to me. The police are sat outside your house.”

“What?!” Any cozy feelings Jedediah had held evaporated. He got up on his feet, and began pacing up and down. “What do you mean, police?!”

“You haven’t noticed?”

“I’m not home. I’m in the studio, with Octavius.”

“Oh.” There was a slight pause. “It’s just… everyone’s been saying you started the party.”

“The party?! What do you mean, I can’t have done that, I’ve been-” He broke off, eyes widening in realization. “Oh no. It’s Dexter, isn’t it? He’s been using my Facebook again.”

“Mmhmm.”

“I’ve told him to use his own Facebook to plan those parties. I swear to God-” He cut off, cursing. “What’s the damage?”

“There’s nearly fifty people. Music’s loud, as would be expected, but worse cause someone’s smashed your front window, so nothing’s muffled. One of the beds is out on the lawn too. No idea why, but there seems to be quite a few people on it, doing hell knows what.” Amelia made a vague sound of disgust. “Smells like there’s enough alcohol and drugs to knock out a hippo.”

“I just… should I come home? Make sure everything’s alright?”

There was silence, before Jedediah heard a sigh at the other end of the line. He could just imagine Amelia rubbing her temples in frustration.

“Look,boy,” Amelia said, after some time. “I’ll go speak to the cops. Tell them where you are, so you don’t get into a mess, alright?”

“Alright.”

“Don’t come home tonight, man. You’ll just get angry. I’ll send the cops to the studio, then you stay over with Octavius for tonight.”

“Wait, hold on, I can’t just-”

“ _Ciao_ , see you tomorrow!”

Amelia hung up, and Jedediah could’ve kicked the phone across the floor. Instead, he threw into his pile of clothes, then sank to the floor, rubbing his head in his hands.

“Jed?” Octavius asked worriedly, sinking to sit beside the troubled man. “Jedediah, what’s happened?”

“Dex. Dex has happened.” Quickly, Jedediah outlined the phone call from Amelia.

Jedediah got up and went for the door. But before he could take more than a few steps, he felt a light touch on his shoulder, one he could easily brush off, but still stopped him in his tracks. He sighed.

“Octavius-”

“Don’t go. Please.”

“Ockie…” Jedediah turned so he faced the other man. Octavius had a look of determination on his face, and Jedediah knew almost instinctively that this was a fight that he was not going to win easily.

“Octavius, I _have_ to go. I have to do something, anything-”

“Jed, listen. Dexter is going to be far too off his head to listen to reason. The police are already there - let them sort it out this time.”

“But Dex won’t listen to them. I know that. _You_ know that. The only person Dex has ever listened to is Teddy, and even then it was only because he was on the verge of being kicked out.”

“I know, but…” Octavius sighed. “I don’t want to get between you two, but please, don’t go. Or at least stay until Amelia sends the police up here.”

“But then it’ll be too late to do anything!”

“Jed, what are you planning to do up there?”

“I... “ That was a question. Jedediah had no idea what he was going to do, only the feeling that he _should_ be there. And he knew that was not a good enough reason for Octavius. He huffed, and sat back on the floor, mindlessly registering Octavius dropping to sit beside him.

“Alright.” Jedediah said after a little while. “Alright, I’ll stay.”

Octavius reached out and took his hand, squeezing it tight.

* * *

The next morning, Jedediah woke up in a bed that was definitely not his.

The sunlight that poured in from the bay window was definitely too bright to be the north facing window in his room. The pillows were too soft, the mattress too large and clean for it to be Dexter’s room. A soft snuffling sound to his indicated that he was not alone in the bed. He rolled over, and came to face a peacefully slumbering Octavius.

Ah, yes. He remembered now.

They had waited in the studio until the police had arrived to take a statement. And then there was another argument as Octavius tried to convince Jedediah that going back to his own house was not a good idea, one which the Italian lost. They had both gone back to Jedediah’s house, since the Italian insisted on accompanying him, but upon arriving on his home street, they had met Amelia, who threatened to ‘thrash them both to kingdom come’ if they didn’t turn around and go back to Octavius’ house.

Jedediah quietly watched the sleeping Octavius for some time, lightly tracing his features with his fingertips. Octavius’ facial features twitched lightly under his ministrations, until one sleepy eye opened just as Jedediah ran his finger across the soft skin of his lips. The sparkle of mischief in those eyes was the only warning Jedediah had before the other man neatly took the offending digit into his mouth.

“Oct,” Jedediah said with a playful laugh. “give that back.” He tugged on the finger, finding it caught between Octavius’ teeth. Octavius sniggered, the vibrations of the sound running the length of Jedediah’s hand, before he let Jedediah pull his finger back. Jedediah flushed at the obscene noise made by his finger leaving Octavius’ mouth, which made the Italian laugh even harder. Jedediah simply wrapped his arms around the boy and pulled him flush, burying his head in the crook of Octavius’ shoulder. The laughter shakes died down after a while, but Jedediah could feel his smile against his cheek as Octavius carded his fingers through his hair.

He was not certain how long they lay together, only that at some point he had fallen asleep again. A persistent knocking at the door roused him into drowsy wakefulness, and the warmth leaving his side had him sitting up and looking around to see what was happening. Octavius was talking quietly to someone by the door, but in his sleepy haze he could not make out any words.

“What’s going on?” Jedediah muttered sleepily, as Octavius finished his conversation and pushed the door shut.

“Capone was at the door.” Octavius replied, sitting down on the edge of the bed. “Message from Dex; he wants you home as soon as possible.”

“He couldn’t even come here in person?” Jedediah yawned, stretching out like a cat. “Man, I’ve really pissed him off.”

“Mmm. Are you going to go?”

“Are you going to let me go this time?” Jedediah asked cheekily. Octavius rolled his eyes. “I know, you were worried for me last night. But I have to go today, if only to check the damage. You understand, right?” Jedediah reached for the shirt next to bed and started to button it haphazardly. Octavius sighed, before batting his hands away, buttoning the shirt himself.

“I understand. I just wish you’d be going home in better circumstances-” Octavius paused, and looked at the shirt critically. “Isn’t this my shirt?”

“Oh yeah…” Jedediah laughed, looking down at it. “But I look good in it, right?”

“You look good in most things.” Octavius replied, neatening the collar. “But seriously, if the thing with Dexter doesn’t work out, you know you’re always welcome here, right?”

“Yeah, I know.”

“I mean, Ahk won’t mind, and I won’t mind-”

“Octavius.”

“-and I can probably talk to the landlord about adding another tenant-”

“Octavius!” Jedediah put his hand over Octavius’ mouth to stop him from babbling. “It’s ok, I know. You guys are here for me.”

“Mfflagahr.” Octavius tried to say, forgetting momentarily his mouth was covered. Jedediah laughed, and pulled his hand away. “Thank you. Just… don’t forget, ok? Dexter isn’t the only one that cares for you, you know.”

“Yeah, I…” Jedediah swallowed the lump in his throat, overcome by the compassion readily available in Octavius’ voice. What had he done to deserve the patience of such a person?

“You didn’t do anything. You were just you.” Jedediah hadn’t realised given voice to his thoughts until Octavius replied, and he blushed. Octavius smiled fondly at him, and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Jed, I know you’ve probably planned something with Dexter, and of course you can say no, but I just thought I’d put it out there. You are always welcome to move in here. You’re struggling in that house - I don’t want you to feel like you have to be there because you don’t want to impose on me. Because you’re not. I want you to be here, with me”

“I…” Jedediah chewed his bottom lip, both touched by Octavius’ regard for him, and yet conflicted over his familial ties to Dexter. “I appreciate the offer, Ockie. I might take you up on it, if today doesn’t go too well. But I need to talk it over with Dex first. You understand?”

“I understand.” Octavius didn’t push the subject, instead pulling the other man into a quick kiss. “Leave after breakfast?”

“Of course.”

* * *

When Jedediah walked into his house, he was pretty sure someone had run a bulldozer through it.

He could see the damage from the front drive - one of the front windows was smashed beyond repair, and the front lawn was littered with glass and abandoned drinks. Cigarrette butts had been jammed between the cracks in the porch, and condoms hung from the letterbox. Jedediah wasn’t entirely certain how many of them had been used, but he didn’t want to touch them either way.

The inside was even worse. Almost immediately upon walking in the front door, Jedediah was hit by the acrid stench of vomit, strong alcohol and weed. There were streaks of gods know what on the walls, the floor was covered in the remnants of what seemed to be an abandoned food fight, and a deck of cards had been thrown down the stairs. Jedediah noticed the banister was slimy to the touch as he went upstairs in search of Dexter, and he wiped the residue off on the wall. Dexter seemed not to be in - his bedroom was empty, as was the bathroom, and both were in the same state as downstairs. Jedediah thanked his lucky stars that he had remembered to lock his bedroom door before he left.

He heard the front door open and close, and he darted down the stairs, avoiding touching the banister this time around. Dexter stood in the doorway, looking around the hallway with a vague expression of surprise. He clocked Jedediah waiting expectantly on the stairs, and his expression soured. He opened his mouth, and Jedediah waited for the explanation or the excuses that would pour forth from his lips.

“You could’ve at least tidied before I came home.” Dexter finally said.

“ _What?!_ ”

“Tidying. Could’ve done it. As a favour, y’know, since you didn’t even have the grace to bail me out of the station.”

“I- what?!”

“I had to spend a night in the station, Jed! Whilst you were cosying up to your little Italian lover! You _left_ me! What kind of friend _does_ that?!”

Jedediah stared at him, a growing realisation starting in the back of his mind and flooding his every senses. This was not the Dexter he had made friends with all those years ago, this Dexter had evolved from cheeky boy to a manipulative horror. Dexter had changed for the worse, and Jedediah was clinging to the childhood memories of the laughing boy who’d taught him how to climb trees. When Ahk told him that Dexter was not good for him, this is who he saw - the arrogant man Dexter had become, who saw his best friend as a safety net rather than an equal.

Dexter didn’t care anymore.

“Dexter, what the _fuck?!”_ Jedediah managed to say, his anger rising like a tide within him. “You throw a house party, let it get out of control, get arrested for it, and somehow _I’m_ the one who’s at fault?!”

“You could’ve come by, Jed, and made sure I didn’t do anything stupid!”

“I’m not your keeper, Dexter! It’s not my responsibility to pick up the pieces when your life goes pear-shaped!”

“It’s what a friend would do!”

“No, it’s not! If it was what a friend would do, then why didn’t your little buddy Capone get you out? Hmm?!”

Dexter didn’t reply.

“I thought so. We’re best mates, Dexter, but I can’t _handle_ this anymore. I can’t handle not knowing what I’m going to come home to, I can’t handle looking after _you_ anymore!”

“Can’t handle it?! We were doing just fine before your little boyfriend came into the picture-”

“Don’t bring Octavius into this!”

“It’s true, though!”

“It’s not! It’s _you_ , Dex, you’re the problem!”

“So what are you going to do?! Leave?!”

“Yes!”

“And where will you go?! You and I both know you can’t go anywhere else.”

“Yes, I can!” Jedediah took a deep breath, and forced himself to calm down. “I’m sorry, but Octavius asked me to move in with him this morning, Dex. I’m cancelling my tenancy here, and I’m going.”

“...You can’t go.”

“I’m sorry, Dex. I can, and I will.”

“What about _me?!_ What am I supposed to do? You know I can’t afford the rent - you’re just going to leave me here to _starve?!_ ”

“Find another roommate, then. Stop with the parties, work hard. Because I am done with this.”

“...You’ve turned mean, Jed.” Dexter’s voice was cold and quiet. “All through the year, you’ve been getting meaner and meaner, and it’s all your boyfriends _fault!_ ”

“What is _up_ with you, Dex?!” Jedediah snapped, finally having enough of the boys attitude. Dexter recoiled as if struck. “What’s your problem with Octavius?!”

“What _isn’t_ a problem with Octavius?!”

“It’s like you’re jealous or something-”

“Hell, I’m not!” But Jedediah saw the hesitation, and the slight fear, and knew he’d hit the jackpot.

“You’re _are_ . You don’t like Octavius, you _never_ liked Octavius, because you saw him as a _threat_.”

“I don’t! I ain’t scared of no pansy! I’m just worried for you! You never liked that boy at the start of the year, and now nine months later, you’re talking about moving in with the bloke! It’s like he’s gaslighting you or something-”

“He’s not gaslighting me - I’ve just had enough of living with you!”

“Why, what’s he got that I haven’t?”

“Dex, you spent our grocery money on drugs and alcohol, you keep me up all night with your parties, you will not tidy the flat after your parties, half the time you leave midway through work because you can’t be asked - heck, you don’t even pay rent anymore! Why the hell do you think I’d hang around?!”

“Because we’re supposed to be friends! Best friends! Doesn’t that mean anything to you?!”

“I do, it’s just- ack! Stop trying to guilt trip me!” Jedediah rubbed his face in exhaustion. “Look, Octavius has… stability. And… I love him, Dex. I really do. I want whatever we’ve got between us to survive, and I can’t do that if you keep trying to sabotage _everything_!”

Dexter drew himself up to full height. “Fine.” he spat, turning his back and heading back down the corridor. “ _Fine_. You go and live with your skirt wearing lover boy. Act out whatever sick fantasies you’ve got up in your head. Because I swear to god, there ain’t no-one besides you who thinks this is right!”

And with that, Dexter stormed out of the house, and that was the last Jedediah ever saw of him.

* * *

“You sure you’re ready?”

“I promised you could see it in a week, and I’m not one to shirk on my promises.”

“But if you don’t think it’s ready-”

“Jedediah, it’s fine. It’s ready. I’m ready.”

Octavius and Jedediah were in the studio again. They were not here for lessons this time around - Jedediah was not going to be practicing today, he would be watching. He sat against the wall, whilst Octavius stood in the center, shirtless but hips covered in a simple black circle skirt, fiddling with his phone.

“Alright, Ockie.” Jedediah said. “If you’re ready, then I’m ready to see it. Any background info I need before watching this?”

“No, not really… only that I choreographed it with you in mind.” Octavius replied, giving Jedediah a shy smile.

“That’s the sweetest thing anyone’s ever done for me.” Jedediah responded to his smile with one of his own. “You’re such a _sap_.”

Octavius let out a soft snicker. “I can’t deny it. This piece… it says what words cannot. You’ll know what I mean, when you see it.” Octavius pressed play on his phone, turned on the speakers next to his bag, and took a starting position in the middle of the room. Jedediah settled into a more comfortable position as the music threaded through the sound system.

“ _My lover’s got humour, he’s the giggle at a funeral…”_

The man started to dance, softly at first, before growing in power, as strong jumps and spins came into effect. The dance in itself was breathtakingly beautiful, and Octavius made it look so _simple_. And it was for him, all choreographed for a stubborn fool of a man that nearly lost himself in pride. Jedediah felt emotion well up inside him as he watched, a feeling he experienced almost every time he watched Octavius dance, but this time it almost hurt in it’s intensity. He knew exactly what it was this time.

Love.

He loved Octavius.

He loved this strange, beautiful man who danced in front of him. He loved him utterly and completely. He loved his faults, his quirks, the posh way he spoke, the sweet way he would be patient and compassionate, even when faced with the possibility of having Jedediah pick Dexter over him. There was not a moment that Jedediah could imagine not being without Octavius in spirit or in voice. He knew that even if they fought, scrapped, argued or shouted at each other, he would always have Octavius’ back, through everything.

And through this, Jedediah realised exactly what Octavius was trying to say. Even though Jedediah had put himself through hell trying to balance him and Dexter, even though Octavius had to watch him do so and not be able to help due to Jedediah’s damnable pride but had tried to help anyway, Octavius loved him too.

The song came to an end. Octavius froze in his final position for a few moments, before relaxing, turning to Jedediah with a question in his eyes. Words were inadequate for explaining how Octavius had made Jedediah feel, so Jedediah took some action. He got up off the ground and strode purposefully towards the other man.

“Any comment?” Octavius asked him as he approached, a smile toying with the corners of his lips.

“No words.” Jedediah smiled down at him. “Just this.”

Within a few seconds he was flush against the other man, pinning him against the barre with his arms. Hands were running into his hair, as Octavius pulled himself even closer, bumping noses with Jedediah. They stayed like that, breaths mingling, for one, two, three seconds before Jedediah leant forward and pressed his lips roughly against Octavius’. He kissed him deeply, drinking in that taste that was so uniquely _him_ , and he felt almost light headed as Octavius returned his kiss just as ferociously.

Heat started to pool between them as they kissed harder and deeper. Jedediah moaned as Octavius’ hands ran down his body, his nails scraping under his shirt and across his stomach. He felt his hoodie being untied and thrown away to the ground, and he broke the kiss so that Octavius could remove his shirt, before hooking his thumbs into Octavius’ waistband and pulling him flush against him, rutting against a stirring hardness underneath.

“Jed…” Octavius gasped, his hands scrabbling against the barre behind him for some purchase. Jedediah kissed and sucked down his neck, enjoying the breathy moans and whines that escaped his lips. Octavius’ nipples were already half hard when he got to them, and he lathered them both with attention from his tongue, sucking and nibbling at the hard nubs, much to Octavius’ evident pleasure. Jedediah continued down south, falling on his knees and leaving feather light kisses all over Octavius’ lean stomach.

“Jed, that _tickles_.” Octavius squirmed, laughing quietly. Jedediah gave him a wide grin, nipping the lower lip of his navel, before moving down and pulling Octavius’ skirt and pants off with his teeth. Octavius’ cock, now free from its confines, bobbed at Jedediah’s eye level, and it seemed the most natural thing in the world for Jedediah to cradle the heavy balls in his hand and give a casual swipe to the head with his tongue.

“ _Ah, mi amore…”_ Octavius’ switched into his native tongue as Jedediah bobbed and sucked on Octavius’ bittersweet flesh, swirling and flicking his tongue as he moved. Octavius was writhing in pleasure, lightly bucking his hips against Jedediah’s talented mouth, head thrown back in pleasure. When Jedediah could feel he could take no more of this hot mess of a man, he pulled back, smiling a little at Octavius’ groan at the loss of heat

“Have you…” Octavius came to himself enough to nod towards his bag. Jedediah searched in the pockets until he found the bottle of lubricant and the condom in a back pocket. He went back to Octavius, who seemed to have recovered enough to pull the other man into a biting kiss, tugging impatiently at his trousers.

“Jed, _per cortesia..._ ” Jedediah happily complied, shucking off his trousers and boxers and kicking them over to the other side of the room. Octavius gave him a once over, admiring the view of his now nude body and his erect cock, before pulling him close and exchanging some hot and desperate kisses, rolling his hips against Jedediah’s slick skin, his hands grabbing at Jedediah’s full arse.

“Octavius...” Jedediah groaned, kissing him deeply as he lubed one finger and pressed it into Octavius’ tight heat. The moans and murmurs coming from the other man were like music to Jedediah’s ears, and he probably could’ve come from that alone had he not had some semblance of control. He continued to press kisses to Octavius’ mouth, muting the distracting noises he was making as he prepared the other man.

“You ready?” Jedediah asked when he physically could not take anymore. Octavius nodded, peppering Jedediah’s face with kisses as the other man lubed up his cock and pulled on the condom. Jedediah lifted Octavius up onto the barre so that he had his back against the wall, letting the other man wrap his legs around his waist before slowly pressing into him.

“J-Jed…” Octavius gasped, wrapping his arms tightly around the other man’s shoulder and burying his head in his neck as he was slowly stretched by Jedediah’s cock.

“You alright?” Jedediah murmured to him, stroking his hands up and down Octavius’ back in a comforting gesture.

“ _S-si.”_ Once he was fully sheathed, Jedediah gently kissed the other man, murmuring soothing nothings in his ear as Octavius adjusted to his girth. Octavius kissed and sucked at the supple skin of Jedediah’s neck, leaving marks that Jedediah was certain were going to show the next morning.

“Ready?” Jedediah asked, leaning back so he could look directly into Octavius’ dark, lust filled eyes.

“ _M-mi fido di te_ ,” Octavius smiled at him, gently brushing an errant lock of hair behind Jedediah’s ear. “ _Ti- ti a-amo…”_

“I love you too, partner.” Jedediah murmured, smiling when Octavius’ face broke into a happy grin. He began to rock against the other man, with panting shallow thrusts, gradually getting harder and deeper the louder Octavius moaned. He groaned when Octavius leant over and bit down lightly on his neck and shoulders, easing the slight pain with a loving tongue and feathery kisses.

“Jed- _lì-_ ” Octavius’ speech fell into jumbled nonsense as Jedediah brushed his prostate. Jedediah made a concentrated effort to try and hit that spot again and again, his self control wavering as Octavius writhed against him. One of Octavius’ hands slipped between them and began to stroke at Octavius’ leaking cock, the slight twitch in his movements indicating that he was as close to the edge as Jedediah was.

“Octavius- I’m going to-”

“ _Si, sbordi nella mi- ah!”_ Octavius clenched hard around Jedediah’s cock as he came, shaking hard. Jedediah thrust into him once, twice before he was also falling over the precipice, gripping Octavius tightly to him as he did so. They clung together, exchanging sloppy, sticky kisses as they bathed in the sweaty afterglow. Jedediah slid out of Octavius and down onto the floor, pulling the other man down into his lap and holding him close.

“You alright there, Ockie?” Jedediah finally asked, once he’d regained the ability to speak.

“Yeah…” Octavius murmured sleepily, curling up in Jedediah’s arms. “That was fantastic.”

Jedediah laughed, before nudging the man back into wakefulness. “Come on Ockie, you can’t sleep here. Get dressed, and we’ll go back to your place.”

“Did you mean it?” Octavius looked so vulnerable as he asked this, so small, that Jedediah went immediately over to him and pulled him into an embrace.

“Of course I did.” he murmured into Octavius’ hair. “I love you, you ponce.”

“And I love you, _polpetto_.” the other man replied, laughing slightly against his neck. “Stay with me?”

“For as long as you’ll have me.”


End file.
